AL CUIDADO DE UN NEKO
by black wolf-kot
Summary: ¿Que susederia si Tyson y Max compreran un juego de hipnotismo? ¿Que pasaria si el lindo Rei pensara que es un gato y se comportara como tal? ¿Que tan lejos puede llegar la paciencia de Voltaire? Final EDITADO! Final EDITADO!
1. Chapter 1

**AL CUIDADO DE UN NEKO**

**NOTA: **bien este es mi segundo fic, espero que este sea mejor que el anterior, por cierto no me hago responsable por la ortografía que pueda tener este fic, yo se lo dejo a autocorreción, si de ahí a que ustedes lo lean esta mal escrito no me hago responsable.

**Dedicatoria: **amm…este fic esta dedicado a NunkTRindas, mi nueva amiga, a la que le pedía consejo cada media Pág. E ideábamos un plan gatuno contra kai (ignoren eso ultimo) la cual me insistía en que hiciera este fic.

**Disclamer: (**como se escriba) emm…lamentablemente beyblade no me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki, por que si fuera mío, kai y rei serian los protagonistas, tyson estaría a dieta y seria yaoi, creo

AL FIC:

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

KAI'S POV

Me encuentro sentado tranquilamente en mi sillón pensando en la cosa mas importante para mi desde hace años "_Rei, ya es imposible que te saque de mis pensamientos, es que como resistirme a tus encantos, esos ojos que son como el oro fundido, esas sonrisas que nos das todas las mañanas y…todo el tiempo, ese cabello negro que me llama para acariciarlo_", podría haber seguido en mi mundo, de no ser por el maldito teléfono que me saco de mi maravillosos pensamientos

RING…RING. (Necesita un sonido polifónico ¬¬)

"Diga" digo con ganas de matar a la persona al otro lado de la línea por haberme interrumpido

"kai, eres tu?" pregunta el torpe de tyson al otro lado de la línea

"no, soy mikey Mouse, claro que soy yo"le respondo ya a punto de colgar el teléfono

"amigo lo que pasa es que necesito tu ayuda" dice el gordo, por que no me sorprende

"que quieres"le pregunto

"este…veras lo que pasa es que…pues…max y yo…conseguimos un…jeje…equipo de hipnotismo y pues como queríamos probarlo…hipnotizamos a rei y pues…"mi hermoso pelinegro que te habrán hecho esos dos dementes, sabia que debías quedarte en mi casa y no con ellos, por que fue que te deje quedarte con ellos?

FLASH BACK

"entonces donde puede quedarse rei?" pregunto el pecoso hiperactivo de max

"pues que se quede en casa de kai" propuso el barril sin fondo que se hace llamar el campeón mundial, en eso mi mente empieza a crear imágenes que no debería, veo una imagen en especial en la que rei esta en la regadera sin nada de ropa y yo me le acerco muy disimuladamente y…no '_deja de pensar en eso kai_'

"mi abuelo esta ahí y dudo que le agrade que rei vaya" digo antes de que mas de esas 'santas' imágenes invadan mi cabeza

FLASH BACK END

A si ahora recuerdo, deje que te quedaras aya para prevenir cualquier cosa que mi perturbada mente intentase hacer, no escuche lo que dijo tyson, a ver que puedo sacar

"entonces max dijo: probémoslo en rei…" wow apenas va por esa parte, al parecer no me perdí de nada importante

"al punto tyson" digo algo exasperado

"hipnotizamos a rei y…emm, pues esta dormido y no responde" dice tyson, pude notar un dejo de nerviosismo en su voz, tal vez imagino que cuando me enterara lo iba a querer degollar y saben algo, por primera vez en su vida tuvo razón

"QUE!,no lo muevan voy para aya" digo y sin mas tomo un abrigo y salgo de mi habitación, cuando estoy por salir de mi mansión, Ania mi ama de llaves me interrumpe

"disculpe joven kai piensa salir vestido así?"No se a que se refiere por lo que miro lo que llevo puesto, bueno mas bien lo que no, había olvidado el echo de que estaba boxers y no creo que alguien le agrade ver a Kai Hiwatari en unos boxers estampados de dranzer (yo creo que a muchas si les gustaría) corriendo por las calles de Japón

Ya después de haberme vestido como se debe, me dirijo a casa del gordo, digo de tyson; al entrar me dirijo inmediatamente a la sala donde encuentro a los criminales (cargo: atentar contra rei xD para kai es un delito que merece la horca), miro muy enojado al autor físico del acto, ósea tyson porque dudo que a el se le aya ocurrido la idea ¬¬

"tyson…empieza a rezar lo que te sepas" digo acercándome peligrosamente al campeón, pero antes de poder siquiera poner mis manos en su cuello, siento peso extra sobre mi y luego…el piso en mi espalda, saben eso me dolió! Pero me sorprendo mas al ver que ese peso extra era…

"rei?"Digo y no puedo evitar sonrojarme, es que mi rostro y el suyo están tan cerca, logro ver por el rabillo del ojo como tyson ha emprendido la huida…vaya si así corriera en los entrenamientos todo seria diferente

"rei, que haces?"Pregunto pues parece como si olfateara mi rostro _"mmm…rei es muy ligero…no pesa casi nada…y su piel es tan suave que…no kai no debes pensar en cosas así…aunque nadie lo sabría…NO deja de pensar en eso kai…mmm…tyson ya debe de haber pasado el meridiano de greenwich"_ iba a preguntar de nuevopero veo que rei me va a decir algo y…

"Miaw" es lo único que sale de tus bellos labios, es lo mas hermoso que…un segundo eso fue un maullido? Fue muy leve pero estoy seguro que fue un maullido

Cuando al fin me logre quitar a rei de encima, max me contó que cuando hipnotizaron a rei trataron de hacer que pensara que era un gato pero este se desmayo y del susto se les cayó el péndulo hipnótico y pues se les rompió por lo que no pueden deshipnotizar a rei,

O por Dios ahora tenemos un rei-neko y un…

"entrega desde Egipto para el señor mizuhara" dicen desde el otro lado de la puerta del dojo

"tienes familia en Egipto acaso?" pregunto algo confundido, a lo max niega con la cabeza y se dirige a abrirle al chico

"bien aquí esta la carta, y por favor firme aquí" dijo señalando dos puntos en una planilla "aquí tiene, que tenga buen día" y dicho esto el chico se fue dejándonos muy pero muy confundidos

"de quien es?" no puedo evitar mi curiosidad…curiosidad…rei, donde se abra metido ese gatito tan lindo

"es de…tyson!?...dice que, que le mande una carta cuando te vayas para que así el pueda volver sin que lo asesines, y que si aun estas aquí que seria mejor que tu cuidaras a rei en lo que nosotros encontramos una forma de devolverle a rei su vida…mira aquí manda una postal desde El Cairo, se ve muy feliz nn" dijo max, el siempre sonriendo

"oye max, donde esta rei?" mi gatito, mmm ahora ese apodo se volvió muy literal

"no lo se, estaba aquí hace un segundo" junto a max empezamos a buscar a rei por todo el dojo pero no apareció por ninguna parte por lo que decidimos ir al jardín y cual fue nuestra sorpresa al encontrarnos a nada mas y nada menos que a rei subido a uno de los árboles que estaban cerca del estanque (creo que en el dojo hay uno, no se si será en otro anime pero igual se ve bien)

"rei bájate de ahí, te puedes caer" le dijo max tratando de hacer que el lindo gatito bajara del árbol, pero no tuvo éxito alguno

Rei, por su parte se apoyo en la rama en la que estaba sentado y nos dijo algo mas o menos así: "miaw…miaw, miaw" a lo que yo le traduzco un 'no me quiero bajar de aquí' para después darse la vuelta y volver a recostarse; lamentablemente para rei, la rama en la que estaba era demasiado frágil, por lo que empezó a romperse y pues al final si se rompió y rei para evitar caer al agua se impulso y aterrizo en algo muy blando, se los aseguro, para las que estuvieran preocupadas por el, no se preocupen el cayo…encima de mi

"Ppprrrrr" (ronroneo OK ¬¬) ese el único sonido que perciben mis oídos y lo único que puedo sentir es como rei restriega su rostro en mi pecho, saben me podría acostumbrar a esto, se siente tan bien; pero no puedo evitar que una sonrisa diminuta se forme en mi labios y que un sonrojo bastante evidente se pose en mis mejillas.

"max podrías quitarme a rei de encima" "_si antes de que el que este encima de el, sea yo"_ saben no puedo creer que mis pensamientos me traicionen, creo que traicionar tanto a mi equipo me desequilibro la cabeza

Max pudo quitarme a rei de encima con algo de dificultad ya que este se aferraba a mi muy fuertemente y créanme que a mi no me molestaba, pero que se puede hacer.

"bueno kai como dijo tyson, lo mejor seria que tu te quedaras con rei en tu mansión en lo que nosotros buscamos la forma de deshipnotizarlo" dice mi emm…amigo? Pecoso

"y por que no simplemente consiguen otro de esos péndulos hipnóticos, fue con eso con lo que lo hipnotizaron, no es así" digo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

"el problema es que como rompimos el que lo hipnotizo, ahí que encontrar otra cosa que lo vuelva a la normalidad, porque según la caja donde vino el péndulo, cada péndulo hipnótico es diferente, no hay dos iguales" O esto tiene que ser una broma, rei no se puede quedar como neko, ya extraño su voz, con ese lindo acento suyo, es tan maravilloso; además no me le voy a declarar a un gato.

"esta bien, rei se quedara conmigo, pero cualquier cosa me mantienes informado" es lo único que se me ocurre decir, Dios juntarme con tyson hace daño, la idiotez se pega, saben, me acabo de dar cuenta de que cuando se trata de rei, puedo hasta entablar una conversación normal con alguien sin responderle un simple 'hmp'

"ya me voy, oye max no tendrás por ahí, un collar y una correa para poder llevarme a rei?" "_una correa en tu maravilloso cuello, ese que deseo besar con tantas ganas, ahora que lo pienso bien…rei con una correa…mmm…podría amarrarlo a mi cama si se porta mal…no kai, deja esos pensamientos para cuando rei este seguro, lejos de tus perversiones"_

"no, pero rei parece ser muy obediente, mira" dijo mientras movía su mano como si llamara a un perro, y justo como dijo rei se le acerco y se sentó junto a el ronroneando, eso no me gusto, rei solo debe ronronearme a mi, el es MIO, soy muy posesivo no creen.

"ven rei" le digo y rei se viene conmigo de inmediato, esto me empieza a gustar

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por fin hemos llegado a mi mansión, fue toda una travesía llegar hasta aquí, a rei lo persiguieron 5 perros, hasta que se subió a un árbol y los perros se cansaron de ladrarle, pero eso ya paso y ahora estamos en mi casa, sin nada de que preocuparnos, a menos que…

"amo creo que debemos informarle que…" empieza a decir una de las sirvientas, mientras yo veo como rei va caminando en sus cuatro extremidades hacia la puerta del estudio que esta medio abierta, se ve tan lindo, de verdad parece un gatito, de repente un espantoso estruendo se escucha por toda la mansión y es algo así:

"KAI, QUE RAYOS HACE ESTE INTENTO DE GATO, AQUÍ!" si, lo se fue horrible, no se imaginan el susto que me acaba de dar, no me esperaba que estuviera aquí

"informarle que su abuelo, el amo Voltaire volvió de su viaje de negocios" termina de decir mi sirvienta

En ese momento rei a salido del estudio como alma que lleva el diablo, empieza a dar vueltas por la sala como buscando algo y emm parece que yo soy eso algo, porque ahora rei esta aferrado a mi pierna como un naufrago a un salvavidas, además esta temblando, el pobre debe estar muerto del susto u.uU

"si ya me entere"


	2. pajarito?

**AL CUIDADO DE UN NEKO**

**NOTA: **aunno me hago responsable por la ortografía que pueda tener este fic, yo se lo dejo a autocorreción, si de ahí a que ustedes lo lean esta mal escrito no me hago responsable. Este fic esta fijado cronológicamente, después de la tercera temporada.

**Disclamer: (**como se escriba) emm…lamentablemente beyblade no me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki, por que si fuera mío, kai y rei serian los protagonistas, tyson estaría a dieta y seria yaoi, creo

AL FIC:

·············································································································································

**2 "**Pajarito?"

Me encuentro como ya se imaginaran en la oficina de mi abuelo, a rei lo deje jugando con unas sirvientas "_las tendré vigiladas, esas dos están muy interesadas en mi gatito"_ mi abuelo me reclama el porque traje a uno de mis ineptos compañeros de equipo a la mansión, dice que lo que debo hacer ahora es concentrarme en el beyblade y luego en los negocios de la familia, que los amigos no me sirven de nada, solo me distraen de mi meta de perfección…y bla bla bla, que aburrido, mejor veo que hace rei, el se encuentra persiguiendo una pelota que le lanzan Miray y Kiray, mis sirvientas, son gemelas, "_oh, rei se ve tan adorable comportándose como un pequeño minino juguetón"_…un segundo, desde cuando la palabra adorable está en mi vocabulario? Cosas como esas son las que me sorprenden de mi mismo de vez en cuando.

"kai me estas escuchando?! Kai! KAI!" llama a gritos mi abuelo, creo que ya termino su discurso "101 formas de probar que los sentimientos y las amistades te hacen débil"

"que quieres abuelo?" pregunto lo mas calmado posible, no se como es que aun vivo con el, tengo el dinero suficiente como para comprarme mi propia mansión ¬¬

"quiero que en este mismo instante me expliques dos cosas…uno, que hace ese niño aquí, y dos, por que actúa como un gato o algo parecido" esta será un muy larga conversación

"bueno, veras lo que pasa es que…" y así comencé…

2 HORAS DESPUES…A LAS 4:45 PM

Después de haberle explicado todo lo que pasaba a mi abuelo, de ciertos comentarios acerca de la estupidez de tyson (sorry fans de tyson) por parte de ambos, casi estaba por hacer que mi abuelo aceptara a rei en la casa, y debía conseguirlo, ya después vería como le explicaba que estoy enamorado de rei, claro, cuando este deje comportarse como un gato, sin que a el le diera un ataque al corazón o algo por el estilo

"señor, lamentamos interrumpir, pero…"esa es la voz de kiray, volteo y veo a las dos gemelas en la puerta, por que será que las veo algo nerviosas?

"…es que no encontramos michi-rei, digo al joven rei" díganme si oí mal, pero acaso ella acaba de decir ¡michi-rei!, como se atreve esa…esa…clon mal pagada, a ponerle ese apodo a mi hermoso pelinegro

"pues encuéntrenlo, y rápido" digo, y solo espero que sea antes de que se cumpla el dicho 'la curiosidad mato al gato'

KAI'S POV END

·············································································································································

Mientras, nuestro queridísimo neko-rei, andaba de curioso y se había subido al techo de la mansión, después de observar un poco el atardecer (si ya van dos capis y aun no ha pasado un día ¬¬) se puso a explorar el techo, en el cual había un nido, que no era muy grande pero tampoco era pequeño, en el habían 3 huevos. Al parecer el instinto felino domino a nuestro gatito, haciendo que tomara con su boca uno de los huevos, pero neko-rei no tenia previstas dos cosas, una, que el nido del que había tomado el huevo fuera el de un feroz halcón y, dos, que ese feroz halcón estuviera justo detrás de el.

"MIAU!!" expreso rei asustado retrocediendo lentamente, dejo el huevo en el nido y siguió retrocediendo hasta que sintió el borde del techo en sus pies, volteo ligeramente y pudo divisar un roble que estaba cerca de donde el se encontraba, y justo en el momento en que la madre halcón iba a lanzarle un picotazo salto hacia una de las ramas del enorme árbol…

·············································································································································

KAI'S POV

Donde se abra metido rei, logre convencer a mi abuelo de que rei se quedara en la casa, al parecer se compadeció de que tyson y max hubieran jugado con su mente haciéndolo creerse gato, pero de que me sirve eso si rei no esta en ningún lado, en este momento todos nos encontramos buscando a rei por toda la mansión, mi abuelo y yo, nos dirigimos al patio a ver si esta por ahí.

"_MIAU"_ se escuchó a lo lejos, ese definitivamente era rei, y parece que esta en problemas, veo como algo salta hacia un roble que esta frente a nosotros, y luego baja de el, me sentí aliviado al ver que era rei, solo tenia uno que otro rasguño, pero estaba a salvo, bueno eso fue lo que pensé, pero después de bajar del árbol, sus sentidos lo alertaron y con un rápido movimiento esquivo al halcón que lo estaba atacando…que rayos hace un halcón atacando a rei?…o esto es tan irónico, me recuerda al toreo en el que bryan casi mata a mi maravilloso gatito atacándolo con falborg (o como se escriba OK ¬¬ esos nombrecitos son tan difíciles de escribir)

"que diablos esta sucediendo a…" empezó a comentar mi abuelo pero fue interrumpido por rei que paso en medio de nosotros corriendo por su vida, y luego sobre nuestras cabezas pasó el halcón persiguiendo a rei hasta adentrarse en la mansión.

Mi abuelo y yo seguimos a rei hasta llegar dentro de la mansión, rei corría por toda la sala siendo perseguido por el agresivo ave, que de ves en cuando lo atacaba cayendo en picada sobre el, menos mal que rei es muy ágil y lograba esquivarlo, eso si la sala estaba irreconocible, la mayoría de los muebles están aruñados o con agujeros, los sirvientes estaban arriba de los muebles que aun quedaban en pie para protegerse de no ser picoteados o arrollados; en este momento siento peligro pero no se porque y esta muy cerca, me volteo para poder ver a mi abuelo y ya se de donde venia el peligro -.-U.

"SAQUEN A ESE ENDEMONIADO ANIMAL DE MI VISTA EN ESTE INSTANTE" grito colérico mi único pariente

"a cual de los dos señor" preguntó atemorizado Patrick (modificado del consejo de un amigo…no le iba a poner patricio ¬¬) uno de los mayordomos

"el ave idiota!" definitivamente mi abuelo esta furioso

En eso tres sirvientas y patrick persiguen al ave, que persigue a rei, que va directamente hacia el estante donde esta la valiosísima vajilla de la tatarabuela de mi abuelo, que vieja debe ser, es invaluable; rei sube el estante como un verdadero gato, pero su peso hace que el estante se desplome hacia delante, cielos eso es malo, O.OU lo siguiente paso como en cámara lenta, el estante cayo al piso estrepitosamente rompiendo la dichosa vajilla en mil y un pedacitos, rei cayo al piso, dio un par de vueltas y quedo sentado en la alfombra algo mareado, y el maldito pajarraco causante de todo esto, salio por la ventana espantado por el ruido que hizo el estante al caer.

"amarren a ese animal en este mismo instante" ordena mi abuelo refiriéndose a rei, no lo puedo permitir no puede amarrar a rei "_emm…amarrar? ... eso suena tan…sugestivo…no kai no es el momento adecuado como para pensar en amarrar a rei…a tu cama?...hay no otra vez" _

"que crees que haces abuelo" pregunto enfadado, tratando de alejar eso pensamientos poco sanos de mi cabeza

"dije que se quedaba, no que lo trataría como un huésped, además acaba de destrozar mi sala, y no ha pasado ni un día desde que lo trajiste, es un problema, pero ya que, solo amárrenlo, póngale comida y un lugar donde dormir" y sin mas mi abuelo salio de la mansión ( TT aaaaa que malo es ese viejo senil con reicito aaaaaaa, en mi próximo fic lo voy a matar)

No puedo creer lo frió que es mi abuelo en ocasiones, hasta yo me espanto, pero claro no lo demuestro, miro a rei, que desde que se recupero de su mareo esta con la vista en el piso o mas bien en su mano derecha, me acerco a asegurarme de que esta bien, veo que tiene algunos rasguños y una cortada al costado de su manito "_eso no sonó mucho a mi…por Dios soy un cursi enamorado, pero no lo admitiré"_

"espérame aquí rei, ya vuelvo, no te muevas" y sin mas que decir me doy la vuelta y me dirijo a la cocina, de uno de los gabinetes saco el botiquín de primeros auxilios, y me encamino de nuevo a la sala donde deje a rei, pero al llegar a esta, rei no esta donde lo deje "_gato desobediente ¬¬, si sigues así deberé castigarte…castigarte?...no otra vez, que puedo pensar algo sobre ti, sin que me pase esto?" _busco a rei con la mirada y al fin lo encuentro esta amarrado con un collar y una cadena al extremo de la escalera…esos sirvientes si que son rápidos, lo amarraron en lo que yo fui y vine, siento como una gotita de sudor baja por mi nuca, voy hacia el y me siento a su lado, tomo su mano herida, saco unas cuantas vendas del botiquín y me dispongo a curar su herida.

"miau" me dice rei en tono arrepentido "_ah, que lindo se esta disculpando por destrozar la sala…esto me esta afectando, prefiero mis perversiones"_

"no te preocupes rei, no paso nada, mira ya termine" el solo mira su mano vendada y luego su vista se fija en mi, nuestras miradas se pierden en la contraria, siempre que veo esas orbes color oro, veo como rei se va acercando cada vez mas a mi rostro y eso me exalta "_acaso me va a besar, pero como, si el no sabe lo que hace" _nuestros rostros están casi juntos, yo cierro lo ojos y espero ansioso ese beso…pero lo único que llega es… la lengua de rei, que esta lamiendo mi mejilla y ronroneando, debí suponerlo; pero algo me alerta, y es que alguien abrió la puerta, al parecer de una patada.

KAI'S POV END

············································································································································

En la entrada de la mansión, un pelirrojo, de ojos azules, tez blanca y dueño de wolborg entraba hecho una fiera en la mansión hiwatari; era seguido por un chico un poco mas alto que el, de tez clara, ojos azules, y cabello color gris, dueño de falborg.

"yura, ya te dije que no podemos irrumpir así en las mansiones ajenas y menos a estas horas" dijo bryan para tratar de calmar al pelirrojo

"no me importa, si ese anciano no firma estos papeles nos quedaremos en la calle bryan" argumento el ojiazul

"que rayos hacen aquí?, y por que entran a si a mi mansión" pregunto kai apareciendo desde la sala

"creíamos que era la mansión de tu abuelo, pero ese no era el punto, donde esta ese vejete?" respondió molesto yuriy

"hnmp" contesto kai

"mira, necesito hablar ahora mismo con tu abuelo si es que no quieres que…" iba a amenazar el pelirrojo pero un sonido proveniente de la sala llamo su atención

'_miau, miau, miau, miaaaaauuuuu' _ llamaba insistentemente el nekito-rei

" que es eso?" pregunto yura mientras se dirigía a la sala, kai pensaba '_ahí no, esto no puede ser peor'_ mientras seguía al ruso ojiazul acompañado de bryan, antes de que pudieran llegar a la sala escucharon un grito proveniente de la misma, así que entraron y encontraron que el que había gritado al parecer de emoción era yura.

"que pasa yuriy por que gritaste?" le pregunto su peligris compatriota

"es…es…es…la imagen mas perfecta que eh visto en mi vida" decía yuriy emocionado, mirando a rei con ojitos de estrellita, este estaba en cuatro patas, la nariz arrugada, mostrando los colmillos, gruñéndole a yuriy (ustedes saben eso que hacen los gatos cuando sienten peligro, que se erizan y de su boca sale un sonidito como de advertencia, como un siseo)

"Yura!" le reclamo bryan en tono de reproche, mientras una gota bajaba por su sien

"kai…por que rei esta tan agresivo y por que esta encantadoramente amarrado a las escaleras, a ver que le diste, además que le paso a esta sala esta echa un desastre" dijo yuriy mirando acusadoramente a kai

"yo no le eh dado nada, lo que pasa es que…"y así kai tuvo que volver a explicar lo que le pasaba a rei

MINUTOS DESPUES DE TERMINADA LA EXPLICACION…

"lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero" repetía yuriy una y otra vez mientras era agarrado por kai y bryan para que no le saltara encima al nekito " vamos kai, sabes que yo lo cuidaría bien, lo alimentaría, lo bañaría, lo mimaría y hasta lo amaestro y todo, dámelo yo lo quiero"

"no yura, el es MI gato…quiero decir MI rei, es decir rei" le grito kai a yuriy

"pero, pero, pero…" suplicaba el pelirrojo con ojitos llorosos

"yura vámonos" dijo exasperado bryan, cargando a yuriy en su hombro mientras este pataleaba como un niño que quiere un juguete

"pero yo no me quiero ir!!!!! No sin mi neki-rei" reclamaba yuriy

"ya te dije que es MIO" dijo kai de nuevo, a lo que bryan pensaba '_vaya que es posesivo'_

"miau?" rei andaba mas perdido que cucaracha en fabrica de by-gon

" QUE ES ESTE ESCANDALO?...yura?...bryan? que hacen en mi mansión a estas horas" dijo el imponente empresario que vestía una bata de dormir y tenia puestas pantuflas de conejitos rosados, volteo a ver a kai y le dijo "kai lleva a ese animal a una habitación, ya la mande a acondicionar para el" dijo refiriéndose a neko-rei

"enseguida" y así kai desamarró a rei y lo llevo a la habitación indicada

"ejemp…supongo que vienen para tener una junta conmigo y arreglar los problemas en la abadía no?" los dos rusos asintieron " bien pero, estoy agotado de mi viaje, por que no se quedan a dormir esta noche?" pregunto voltaire volviendo a su tono habitual

…

·············································································································································

KAI'S POV

Al menos mi abuelo no fue tan cruel como para dejarte amarrado en la escalera mi precioso ojiambar, ahora estarás cómodo y caliente. Me gusta verte acomodándote en las almohadas y ronronear de felicidad, al parecer ya debo irme pues vas a dormir, aunque si por mi fuera me quedaría despierto toda la noche observando tu rostro sereno, tus facciones gatunas, todo eso que me fascina de ti.

Me levanto para salir de la habitación, cuando siento como si toda la mansión temblara y luego escucho un fuertísimo grito de yuriy...

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" luego veo como una ráfaga roja pasa a mi lado casi atravesando la puerta y a mi de paso, luego veo como yuriy esta abrazando fuertemente a rei como una niña abraza su oso de peluche favorito. "me voy a quedar contigo esta noche gatito"

"yuriy… yuriy… yuriy! Suelta a rei se esta poniendo azul y nada de eso tu te alejas de esta habitación por lo menos 100 metros" esta va a ser una noche inolvidable…


	3. hora del baño rei

**AL CUIDADO DE UN NEKO**

**NOTA: **aunno me hago responsable por la ortografía que pueda tener este fic, yo se lo dejo a autocorreción, si de ahí a que ustedes lo lean esta mal escrito no me hago responsable. Este fic esta fijado cronológicamente, después de la tercera temporada.

**Disclamer: (**como se escriba) emm…lamentablemente beyblade no me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki, por que si fuera mío, kai y rei serian los protagonistas, tyson estaría a dieta y seria yaoi, creo

AL FIC:

·············································································································································

3 "hora del baño, rei"

KAI'S POV

Son las 8 de la mañana y yo apenas me estoy levantando, no puedo creer todo lo que pasamos anoche por culpa de yuriy, apenas se entero que se quedaba a dormir corrió a asfixiar a mi pobre gatito, tan bonito que se veía ahí dormidito en su cama, rodeado de almohadas, ronroneando. Pero si quieren saber lo que paso después solo vean, se los voy a mostrar.

FLASH BACK

"yuriy… yuriy… yuriy! Suelta a rei se esta poniendo azul y nada de eso tu te alejas de esta habitación por lo menos 100 metros" esta va a ser una noche inolvidable…

"no, no y no, neki-rei no debe estar con un amargado como tu, el esta mejor conmigo" dijo yura abrazando aun mas a rei, el pobre ya se esta poniendo morado y trata de safarse de yuriy a toda costa.

"miau, miau! Miau!" justo en ese momento entro bryan y tomo de nuevo a yura y lo cargo en su hombro, al menos rei volvió a su color natural, que por cierto es muy lindo.

"bryan bájame! Bájame yo quiero a mi neko!" repetía yura una y otra vez.

"ya te dije que no es tuyo, y ya vámonos a dormir" dijo bryan llegando a su habitación.

Después de eso todo parecía estar en calma, yo estaba leyendo un libro sobre…como cuidar gatos, dice que hay que alimentarlos, darles agua, eso esta cubierto, mis sirvientas se encargan de eso, espacio, mmm bueno con yuriy aquí dudo que tenga mucho, también dice que a los gatos no les gusta bañarse pero que se los debe bañar semanalmente…bañar!? Tendré que bañar a rei? Por kami, por que no pensé en eso antes de aceptar cuidarlo -.-U 'P: _aunque si te pones a pensar seria una gran oportunidad, tendrías a rei para ti solito, y tan inocente que se ve__' 'quien eres' '__tu lado perver__' 'esto es malo, ya me estoy volviendo loco' '__no estas loco solo un poco desesperado, tu sabes que quieres tener a ese gatito, y no te culpo tienes muy buen gusto__' 'podrías callarte trato de pensar razonablemente' ' __**C: así se hace kai no te dejes influenciar por ese, tu sabes que no puedes hacerle nada a rei, cuando esta tan indefenso, por que tu lo amas con todas las fuerzas de tu corazón**__' 'y ahora tu quien eres' '__**tu lado cursi n.n**__'_

Después de mi ejem…conversación con mis dos yo's, decidí irme a dormir después de todo son casi las 11 p.m., pero cuando salgo del estudio, veo una sombra dirigirse al cuarto de rei…estoy seguro que es yuriy.

Me acerque cuidadosamente y lo atrape por detrás, efectivamente era yuriy que trataba de entrar al cuarto de rei.

"vamos kai, yo solo quiero tener a ese gatito tan lindo, amable, cariñoso, juguetón y sexy que te conseguiste, si hubiera sabido lo kawai que se ve rei comportándose como gato, lo habría hipnotizado yo mismo hace un buen tiempo" no puedo creer que este…este…cabeza de pararrayo diga todo eso de rei así como si dijera lo que desayuno en la mañana.

"largo de mi vista!" y sin mas lo lanzo dentro de la habitación donde esta bryan durmiendo…con un lobo de peluche?

No fue la ultima vez que yuriy trato de entrar al cuarto de rei, por lo que hasta tuve que dormir en la puerta de su cuarto, pero al final yuriy se dio por vencido en esta batalla, al menos esta noche, y yo pude dormir al menos un poco.

FLASH BACK END

Bueno tal vez, lo de la pelea con mis dos yo's no fue su culpa, pero es mas divertido culpar a yuriy de todo lo que pasa, bien, pero me mantuvo despierto hasta las 4 de la mañana!

"Kai! Kai!" me llama mi abuelo.

"que sucede abuelo" digo pero no puedo evitar bostezar un poco al final de la oración, aun tengo algo de sueño.

"En aproximadamente 5 horas, tengo una junta muy importante, con los inversionistas de una empresa de producción primaria, así que te agradecería que mantuvieras todos tus 'asuntos' con Ivanov lejos de la junta y también deberás bañar al gato, quiero que al menos este presentable hoy" o no, justo hoy tengo que bañar a rei, aunque suene muy raro en mi, mas bien imposible, necesito ayuda.

Subo las escaleras hasta el cuarto donde están yuriy y bryan, una vez adentro veo a yura dormido en el piso, envuelto en las sabanas murmurando '_rei…ven gatito, gatito, gatito…'_ eso me provocó un tic en el ojo; mientras que bryan esta en la cama abrazando a su oso, si un lobito de felpa.

"a ver par de holgazanes, arriba ahora mismo! En especial tu ivanov" cielos, aun no se como pedirles esto.

"que quieres amargado" dice yura un poco somnoliento.

"si, no ves que tratamos de dormir!" reclamo bryan.

"esto va a ser muy difícil de decir para mi y muy emocionante para yura ¬¬ por lo que bryan, agarralo bien" bryan aun algo confundido toma a yuriy fuertemente "mi abuelo tiene una junta en 5 horas, por lo que tengo que bañar a rei y…necesi...to...su…ayuda" bien lo dije, lo peor ya paso.

Ivanov esta muy sonriente, eso me asusta, no me imagino lo que esta pensando, siento que en cualquier momento va a comenzar a… "CLARO QUE TE AYUDO!!!" si, fue buena idea que bryan lo sujetara.

"bien pero ahora hay 3 problemas, uno, los gatos odian que los bañen, dos, solo tenemos 5 horas y tres, primero hay que atrapar a rei" dijo bryan sabiamente, wow no sabia que fuera tan observador.

"manos a la obra, vamos tras rei" dije y nos encaminamos fuera de la habitación, en busca del gatito.

·············································································································································

Ya listos los tres, mande a dos de mis mayordomos y 3 sirvientas a ayudarnos a atrapar a rei "_por supuesto que no iba a dejar que los sirvientes vieran el cuerpo perfecto de rei, __'P: te lo dije no puedes dejarme aparte, con solo pensar en el, piensas en como tenerlo y hacerlo solo tuyo' __'tu otra vez'__ 'P: si soy yo, bueno tu, no te puedes deshacer de mi' __'largo de mi cabeza, ahora estoy ocupado' __'P: gruñón ¬¬'__"_

"rei es muy obediente, pero no es tonto; veamos si puedo hacer que venga por su cuenta" dije decidido.

"rei, rei ven aquí, rei" lo llame ya que no estaba muy lejos de mi, aunque nos ve raro, debe ser por la cantidad de gente reunida, si los sirvientes son todos unos metiches, están todos afuera viendo lo que sucede.

Rei se acerco a mi algo desconfiado, de inmediato bryan y yuriy lo tomaron de los brazos para que no escapara, lo dirigimos hacia el baño mas grande, no fue tan difícil de atrapar, o eso creí yo.

Cuando termine de quitarle la camisa con algo de dificultad, ya que no deja de moverse intentando escapar, los tres no pudimos evitar contemplar el bien formado pecho de rei, no estaba demasiado marcado, pero se notaba el resultado del entrenamiento diario; rei fue muy astuto y en ese lapsus logró escapar. Ahora teníamos a un chico que se cree gato corriendo sin camisa por la mansión --U.

"rei vuelve aquí!" grite comenzando a perseguir a rei.

"si gatito vuelve, aun falta el resto de la ropa!" ese es yura emocionado que viene detrás de mi, bryan solo nos ve con cara de '_estos dos están muy desesperados'_

Corríamos los 8 (con los mayordomos y las sirvientas) tras rei, corrimos por la sala, escaleras, algunos cuartos, hasta que llegamos al patio, saben algo rei ya era muy veloz antes, me dejaba atrás en el entrenamiento, ahora pues apenas y veo su coleta; no se como hizo yura, pero logro sacarle los pantalones a rei cuando este salto por encima de el, al bajar de un árbol. Ahora esta corriendo en un sexy bóxer negro con tigrecitos blancos estampados "'s_e ve tan…como decirlo…apetecible, deseable, oh se pueden decir muchas cosas'_ '_P: te lo dije' __'ahí no me hagas darte la razón ahora'_" también pude ver esas piernas largas que siempre estaban cubiertas por ese pantalón holgado de color negro y déjenme decirles que eso no me ayuda a evitar tener aquellos pensamientos perversos que atraviesan mi mente últimamente.

Aunque no lo crean hemos agotado las horas que teníamos para bañar a rei antes de la reunión, ya que este se escondió en alguna parte y necesitamos encontrarlo antes de que mi abue…

"kai, ya llegue, ellos son los inversionistas de los que te hable" dijo mi abuelo presentándome a unos hombres de saco y porte elegante "espero que no haya ninguna interrupción en mi junta, en especial de cierta mascota tuya"

"eeeh… pues abuelo quería decirte que…bueno rei esta…" intente advertirle pero no me dejó.

"no me interesa ese gato solo que no cause problemas" dijo y dejo la habitación junto a los empresarios.

"Ahí que encontrar a rei!"

KAI'S POV END

·············································································································································

VOLTAIRE'S POV

Mi junta esta saliendo todo un éxito, pronto lograre que estos ineptos, digo próximos socios me den gran parte de las ganancia de su empresa, siempre lo he dicho, los buenos argumentos son la clave para obtener lo que quieres, si tan solo kai me escuchara todo seria mas sencillo para mi, además tener algo de comunicación con el, no estaría nada mal, después de todo es mi nieto o no?. Me eh dado cuenta, que ese chico, el niño que se cree gato, le es muy importante, lo cuida mucho, siempre esta al pendiente de lo que necesite y no deja que nadie, en especial ivanov, se le acerque; me pregunto cual será el interés de mi nieto en ese jovencito.

Soy sacado de mis cavilaciones por el sonido de la puerta, aunque no es el sonido de siempre, mas bien es como si alguien la estuviera arañando y golpeando suavemente. Me excuso con los inversionistas y voy a abrir la puerta, pero al hacerlo noto que no hay nadie. Estoy a punto de cerrar cuando algo pasa junto a mi a toda velocidad, haciéndome perder el equilibrio; al caer al suelo, busco con la mirada al causante de todo, por lo que fijo mi mirada bajo la mesa de juntas y lo que noto me deja muy sorprendido; es el chiquillo-gato, pero no tiene mas que sus boxers puestos, esta temblando, y parece muy nervioso.

Ahora que lo veo mejor, el chico no es para nada feo, todo lo contrario, es muy bien parecido, facciones definidas, algo gatunas pero lindas, ojos dorados, un color poco usual, pecho firme, claro debe ser muy disciplinado con el ejercicio, piernas largas, ideales para correr largas distancias, su cabello debe ser muy largo ya que lo lleva atado en esa extraña coleta blanca, '_mmm_…_me pregunto que tan largo será'_

"señor voltaire, que fue eso que paso junto a usted y que ahora esta bajo la mesa?" me pregunta uno de los inversionistas.

"es cierto que fue? A mi me pareció como un gato, pero era demasiado grande para serlo"

"emm…pues, eso fue…" '_les diré la verdad, que puede pasar, solo les diré que hay un chico que se cree gato, semidesnudo bajo la mesa, ellos como hombres serios y respetables lo entenderán y listo problema resuelto' _"la verdad es un amigo de mi nieto, lamentablemente han jugado con su mente por lo que ahora cree ser un gato y esta semidesnudo bajo esa mesa" dije solemnemente.

Pero la reacción que dieron ellos no me la esperaba, todos miraron bajo la mesa, y efectivamente vieron al chico bajo ella, algunos trataron de atraparlo, mientras los otros le tomaban fotos con sus celulares, el pobre chico esta aterrado, tratando de defenderse aruñando las manos ajenas que se le acercan. Uno de ellos se me acerca y me dice:

"señor voltaire no pensé que diera esta clase de espectáculos, un chico sexy semidesnudo, con juntas así será un placer trabajar con usted" dice el hombre y se fue con los otros que ya tenían al chico acorralado contra la pared, dejándome muy indignado.

VOLTAIRE'S POV END

·············································································································································

KAI'S POV

Rei debe andar por aquí, voy caminando por un pasillo de la mansión cuando escucho un gran alboroto que proviene de la sala de reuniones de mi abuelo, rei debe estar ahí, mi abuelo me va a matar. Entro a la oficina de mi abuelo y me encuentro con…

"Kai, por Dios ayúdame!!!"Grito mi abuelo que estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación protegiendo a rei? Alejando a los inversionistas con una silla (y este que? Se cree domador o que?).

Antes de siquiera moverme yura y bryan llegaron detrás de mi, empujándome, lo que ocasionó que perdiera el equilibrio y que esos dos tontos me cayeran encima; esto distrajo a los presentes…menos a rei que aprovecho el momento para escabullirse de esos acosadores dementes, acercarse a la ventana y saltar como el gato que cree ser…leí que los gatos siempre caen de pie no importando la distancia desde la que sean lanzados '_por favor que rei caiga bien'_

KAI'S POV END

·············································································································································

Un pelinaranja de ojos verdes, se había enterado de que el más reciente de sus amigos, había sido engatusado…literalmente. Mientras caminaba empezó a recordar como se había conocido al pelinegro.

FLASH BACK

Brooklyn se encontraba como de costumbre en un hermoso y tranquilo parque, niños jugando, parejas charlando (por no decir otra cosa ¬w¬), algunos chicos con sus mascotas; el decidió descansar un rato al pie de un frondoso abeto, llegó al mismo y descubrió que este ya era ocupado por un joven de cabello largo, color negro azabache, con vestimenta china, que estaba dormido en una de las ramas mas cercanas al suelo, por si se caía (XD).

Brooklyn se acerco a ver al chico, se veía muy tranquilo, nada lo molestaba, el sabia que lo había visto antes pero no recordaba el nombre de aquel lindo chico, por lo que decidió presentarse. Para hacer eso, jalo ligeramente de la coleta que colgaba tras la cabeza del chico.

"mmm…que?..."dijo rei despertando.

"hola chico como te llamas yo me llamo…" el ojiverde no pudo terminar de presentarse cuando rei lo reconoció de golpe y perdió el equilibrio cayendo de la rama "veo que me conoces, pero de donde?"

"amm…yo soy rei kon de los beyblakers, nuestros equipos se enfrentaron en el ultimo torneo" explicó el pelinegro sentado a los pies del árbol.

"aaaa es verdad, ya lo recordé jeje que despistado soy, bueno como todo eso ya termino, podemos ser amigos, no es así?" '_por que a mi me encantaría ser amigo de alguien tan lindo y tierno como tu'_ dijo brooklyn con una sonrisa

"pues por mi no hay inconveniente" '_no creo kai piense lo mismo n.nU…pero no lo se, me siento extraño estando a su lado, es misterioso'_

Desde ese día brooklyn se propuso estar siempre con rei, luego de un tiempo le llego la noticia de que rei se había ido a vivir a la mansión hiwatari por que unos ineptos lo hicieron creerse gato, si era así, el tenia que estar con el gatito donde este estuviese.

FLASH BACK END

Brooklyn estaba de pie frente a la mansión observando lo grande que era; el hermoso decorado antiguo y jardines gigantescos. En eso estaba cuando pudo percibir algo, miro hacia arriba y lo que vio fue a un lindo minino cayéndole encima; quedando brooklyn acostado en el césped y neko-rei sobre el, sentado en su abdomen y viéndolo curiosamente.

"creo que eh visto un lindo gatito…y es uno muy sexy"

………………………………………**notas finales**……………………………………

Me demoré mas en este capi por que como ven es un poco mas largo…además de que el cole me tiene muy ocupada, ya saben, demasiadas tareas, exámenes, etc. Yo también lo sufro, pero bueno…

**Próximo capitulo:** un viejo enemigo para kai


	4. un viejo enemigo para kai

AL CUIDADO DE UN NEKO

**AL CUIDADO DE UN NEKO**

**NOTA: **aunno me hago responsable por la ortografía que pueda tener este fic, yo se lo dejo a autocorreción, si de ahí a que ustedes lo lean esta mal escrito no me hago responsable. Este fic esta fijado cronológicamente, después de la tercera temporada.

**Disclaimer: (**como se escriba) emm…lamentablemente beyblade no me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki, por que si fuera mío, kai y rei serian los protagonistas, tyson estaría a dieta y seria yaoi, creo

AL FIC:

·············································································································································

4 "un viejo enemigo para kai"

Brooklyn estaba de pie frente a la mansión observando lo grande que era; el hermoso decorado antiguo y jardines gigantescos. En eso estaba cuando pudo percibir algo, miro hacia arriba y lo que vio fue a un lindo minino cayéndole encima; quedando brooklyn acostado en el césped y neko-rei sobre el, sentado en su abdomen y viéndolo curiosamente.

"creo que eh visto un lindo gatito…y es uno muy sexy"

Todos se asomaron por la ventana para averiguar el estado del neko, a ver si seguía en una pieza, pero se lo encontraron muy entretenido jugando con el cabello de un joven pelinaranja de ojos verdes.

KAI'S POV

No puede ser, no puede ser el, que sea cualquier persona menos el…no puede ser… Brooklyn…

Ese estupido pelinaranja con complejo de blanca nieves y su lado maligno; es peor que Michael jackon y barnie juntos ¬¬, pensé que después del ultimo torneo nunca mas lo iba a volver a ver en mi vida, bueno en realidad pensé que estaría haciendo cosas mas entretenidas con rei como para fijarme que el existía.

Rei esta muy juguetón con el, eso si que no lo permitiré, de inmediato todos, incluyendo a los inversionistas acosadores de nekos lindos y semidesnudos, los dos ineptos que responden a los nombres de ivanov y kusnetsov, mi abuelo y yo, bajamos a arreglar el asunto.

"joven Brooklyn, ¿se encuentra bien?" pregunto para mi sorpresa mi abuelo

"no se preocupe Señor Voltaire, me encuentro muy bien" ¡que lastima!!

"abuelo, como es que conoces a _brooklyn_" pregunte, haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra con un toque de desprecio

"es el hijo de uno de mis socios, Richard Masefield, creo habértelo dicho" realmente con la atención que le presto a mi abuelo, no me sorprende el no saberlo

FLASH BACK

"kai, uno de mis socios tiene un hijo como de tu edad, por que no te juntas con el, tal ves aprendas algo de los negocios, creo que se llama Brooklyn" dijo el mientras yo escuchaba music en mi mp4

"claro abuelo, lo que digas" '_que estará haciendo rei en este momento?'_

FLASH BACK END

"a que debo tu visita jovencito" salgo de mi ensoñación, realmente me sorprende que mi abuelo se comporte tan amable

"mi padre me mandó a darle personalmente una carta n,n" esto no me agrada…

_EN LA CARTA DECIA:_

Estimado señor Voltaire:

La siguiente es una petición que en una situación normal no le haría, teniendo conocimiento de su ya de por si ocupado estilo de vida, pero me encuentro en una situación de extrema necesidad, ha surgido un severo inconveniente en una de mis empresas del exterior y es de prioridad el que vaya personalmente a resolverlo; le pido por favor que deje a mi hijo Brooklyn quedarse alojado en su casa por un tiempo, le aseguro que no pasara de 3 o 4 meses.

Mis mas cordiales saludos…

RICHARD MASEFIELD

"bueno Richard es mi socio y mi buen amigo…no veo por que no" nooooo….abuelo, que has hecho, ¡has desatado la 3 guerra mundial!!

"muchas gracias señor" lo odio, lo odio, lo odio… ¿ya dije que lo odio?

Aquí comenzó mi calvario…

·············································································································································

La primera semana ha sido la peor que eh tenido en mi existencia, entre yuriy y brooklyn no me dejan acercarme a mi neko, por que es ¡MIO!, Mío y de nadie mas. Buaaaaaaaaa!! ¡Quiero a mi neko! _P: eres patético, lo sabes ¿no?_ No me molestes, estoy atravesando una crisis _P: si tanto lo quieres ve a recuperarlo_ _**C: oye hasta que coincidimos en algo, kai si no quieres perder a esa hermosa criatura…ve a salvarla ¡ya mismo!! **_Ya voy, ya voy no me regañen.

Busco al rey floriciento, y lo encuentro precisamente acostado en el césped del jardín.

"hola brooklyn ¬¬" le digo

"oh, hola kai, veo que aun sigues algo resentido conmigo por lo del torneo" ¿el lo cree? ¿Es que se hace o realmente es un idiota?

"no tengas cuidado, eso esta en el pasado ¿no?" digo de la forma mas fingida que puedo

"y a que debo tu visita kai?...no será que me quieres decir algo como que me aleje de rei o algo así ¿no? Por que eh de decirte que ese gatito me tiene mucho cariño y a mi me gusta mucho que este conmigo n.n" estoy seguro que nunca antes había tenido tantas ganas de golpear a alguien como las que tengo ahora…esperen con tyson si, pero el no cuenta.

Empezamos una batalla de miradas desafiantes, uno a uno, nada nos puede interrumpir, solo somos el y yo y… yuriy?...

"oigan han visto a rei, me despiste un minuto y ya no estaba a mi lado" ¿que? ¡Yura eres un inepto!

"donde puede estar, no puede desaparecer" es la primera cosa en la que concuerdo con el blanca nieves de 5ª.

Salimos a buscar a rei y nos encontramos con mi abuelo que leía tranquilamente el periódico

"abuelo no has visto a mi…quiero decir a rei...si a rei" rayos siento las miradas fulminantes de esos dos en mi espalda, pero ya lo eh dicho rei es ¡MIO!

"mmm…me parece haberlo visto con el joven bryan, estaban jugando con una pelota y luego subieron a las habitaciones" wow eso es dar información

KAI' POV END

"WAAA!! ¡HOY BRYAN ESTUBO MUY RARO!! Tenemos que encontrar a rei antes de que bryan le haga algo, ¡quien sabe que retorcidas y sádicas cosas pasan por la cabeza de ese maniaco!! Y…O.O… ¿donde están?" yuriy se da cuenta que esta totalmente solo en la habitación "espérenme par de inútiles…"

Se encaminaron a la habitación los tres desesperados, digo chicos rescata nekos, al llegar a la puerta kai intento abrir la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada con llave.

"bryan sabemos que estas allí adentro" grito fuerte yuriy, pero no hay ninguna respuesta

"¿rei esta ahí? Si es así no te atrevas a hacerle nada" declaró kai

DENTRO DE LA HABITACION

"que escándalo es ese, mmm… mejor los detengo" '_o por que no mejor me divierto un poco con ellos, después de todo…' _mira en dirección a rei

"ni hablar no les voy a abrir" dijo bryan cerca de la puerta

"_abre de inmediato" _ese había sido kai

"no, aquí el neko y yo la estamos pasando bien, no interrumpan"

"_¡que le haces! Abre kusnetsov, no lo lastimes"_ ahora era yura el que gritaba

"que le podría hacer a este gatito…mucho en mi opinión" respondió el dueño de falborg

"_¡maldito, abre la puerta en este instante antes de que te mate!"_ amenazó kai

"eh…oblígame jeje" definitivamente bryan gozaba al molestar a esos tres

AFUERA

"apártense, hay que derribar esa puerta" dice brooklyn que llega con un mazo de hierro

en las manos

"a la cuenta de tres…"dijo yuriy detrás de brooklyn ayudándole con el mazo

"uno…dos…y…tre…" pero antes de que pudieran golpear la puerta esta se abrió dejándoles ver a un bryan que trataba de aguantar la risa, pero no pudo

"jajajaja jajaja jaja…jaja… ¿son tontos o que?" dijo bryan al terminar de reírse

"pero que… creímos que… rei y tu y…" trababan de articular una oración los tres chicos

Bryan poniéndose serio "trío de soquetes, yo jamás seria capas de hacerle nada al kot" '_no después del torneo que tuve contra el, prometí que nunca dejaría que le hicieran daño'_

Los tres chicos indignados ya estaban a punto de gritarle hasta de que se iba a morir a bryan pero este les dijo:

"sshhh…el, esta dormido" señalando algo cerca de ellos

Cerca de ellos se encontraba nada menos que rei acostadito en la cama durmiendo.

"¿no le hiciste nada?" pregunto brooklyn desconfiado

"nada solo esta algo cansado de tanto 'ejercicio' que hicimos" bryan aun quería molestarlos un poco

"! KUNETSOV!!"

Pero al parecer el escándalo de los chicos molestó a rei que medio se despertó.

"mm…mia…"dijo rei aun con los ojos cerrados algo irritado por el ruido

"vieron trío, de tontos casi lo despiertan" dijo bryan mirando molesto a los chicos antes de que, para sorpresa de todos, fuera hacia el kot a arrullarlo.

'_Nunca me imagine a kusnetsov de esa forma tan… ¿paternal? Si definitivamente es ese padre protector y celoso que cuida a su hijo a cualquier costo n.n'_ esos eran los pensamientos de kai en ese momento, mientras sonreía ante la imagen que veía.

·············································································································································

Varios días después:

VOLTAIRE'S POV

Observo desde el balcón, con vista al jardín, a esos tres chicos que al parecer establecieron una tregua en su batalla por cierto chico-gato que últimamente a causado muchos cambios en la rutina diaria de la vida de muchos, si por que aunque no lo crean yo si me doy cuenta de las cosas, no vayan a creer que soy uno de esos viejos despistados que no saben ni lo que esta frente a ellos, claro que no; estoy muy consiente que tanto Brooklyn, como Yura y aunque me cueste admitirlo, mi querido nieto Kai están enamorados de ese chico, ja…quien lo diría, el joven Rei es muy popular.

Los veo divertirse juntos, jugando con el joven Rei, rei corre mientras kai lo persigue y los otros dos lo siguen de cerca. De repente veo que mi nieto se tropieza cuando volteaba a ver a su perseguidor y el neko cae sobre el, en una posición algo…comprometedora, por no decir algo mas. Luego veo como ambos se sonrojan y poco después todos incluyendo a ivanov y a masefield ríen alegremente.

la estancia de rei aquí hace de este lugar menos depresivo, lo criados se notan mas animados y con ganas de trabajar, además de que le agarraron gran carillo al joven rei, mi nieto vuelve a reír como lo hacia cuando sus padres vivían, ivanov y kusnetzov ríen cual niños que ya no son, y kai a aprendido a hacer tregua con su 'rival' masefield por el bien de rei.

Tenerlo aquí creo que ah sido lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado a esta mansión... y la verdad, que daría yo por que siempre estuviese así (por no decir 'aquí').


	5. ConvivenciaDesastres

AL CUIDADO DE UN NEKO

**AL CUIDADO DE UN NEKO**

**NOTA: **bueno bueno ya tengo nuevas ideas pero la que quiera aportar algo para el siguiente capi es muy bien recibida su sugerencia, y traten de tenerme paciencia, el colegio y demás razones externas me reducen mucho el tiempo para escribir. **¡No me hago responsable por la ortografía que pueda tener este fic, yo se lo dejo a autocorreción, si de ahí a que ustedes lo lean esta mal escrito no me hago responsable!!**

**Disclaimer: (**como se escriba) emm…lamentablemente beyblade no me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki, por que si fuera mío, kai y rei serian los protagonistas, tyson estaría a dieta y seria yaoi, creo

AL FIC:

**·············································································································································**

**5 "**convivencia…desastres"

KAI'S POV

¿Hace cuanto no nos vemos? ¿1 o 2 meses? Bueno pues debo de informarles de todo lo que no han visto y créanme es mucho, en el último mes han ocurrido una serie de sucesos graciosos…claro si en su definición de gracioso se encuentra: _hacer que Kai se vuelva loco de una u otra forma _o _destruir la mansión hiwatari internamente para que Kai deba arreglarla_, me voy a quedar pobre!! De tantos arreglos que me a tocado hacerle a la sala de la mansión y aunque no lo crean no eh podido desalojar ni a Brooklyn ni a Yura de la mansión ¬¬.

Pero para que se den una idea ustedes mismos de lo que ha sucedido en la mansión del caos, es decir, mi mansión, véanlo ustedes mismos:

FLASHBACK 1

Mi abuelo a aceptado muy bien a Rei, demasiado bien, le dice komodo neko (niño gato)  
de cariño y que le tenga cariño a alguien es un gran logro, bueno el se fue a América hace una semana a una de sus tantas reuniones de negocios y se supone que hoy llega y debo ir a recogerlo al aeropuerto…

"oigan acosadores debo ir a buscar a mi abuelo al aeropuerto pero ni crean que los voy a dejar a solas con MI gatito precioso!!" les digo a Bryan, Yura y Brooklyn que están desayunando con Rei en el jardín.

" oye! Es MIO!!" dijeron al unísono Yura y Brooklyn para luego ver al contrario con ira.

" callados!! Brooklyn tu te vienes conmigo!" le grito a esos dos

"wiiiii me quedo con el nekito precioso!! Wiiii" festejaba alegremente el lobo pelirrojo.

"ni te creas! Bryan tu cuidaras de Rei y Yura tiene terminantemente prohibido acercársele a menos de 120 metros!"

"oye! Le agregaste 20 metros" se queja mi oji-azul compatriota

"si porque la situación lo amerita! Ahora vámonos cabeza de naranja" le digo a Brooklyn mientras lo arrastro agarrándolo por el cuello de su camiseta

……..AEROPUERTO……..

Al fin hemos llegado a el Aeropuerto Internacional de Japón, al cabeza de naranja casi lo asesino en el camino de llegada por que solo decía: ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya quiero volver! Apresúrate!. Estuve a punto de cometer un crimen en plena acera, pero tuve consideración ya que el viejito de la esquina me miraba raro cuando lo perseguía por esa cuadra.

"_EL VUELO INTERNACIONAL DESDE AMERICA ACABA DE ARRIBAR, EN MINUTOS SUS PASAJEROS SALDRAN POR LA PUERTA NUMERO 4, GRACIAS"_ ese fue el aviso de la azafata

Entre el río de gente que se formó con todas las personas que entraba y todas las personas que salía pues…perdí al inepto oji-verde, pero saben, encontré a mi abuelo! Eso es algo bueno no? Después de todo yo no soy su niñero, yo solo cuido a mi gatito.

Aunque fue algo muy extraño Brooklyn ya nos esperaba fuera del aeropuerto y había pasado por alguna tienda de mascotas cercana ya que llevaba varias bolsas con juguetes para gatos, ese…bueno, subimos a la limusina previamente llamada para mi abuelo y volvimos a casa. Mi abuelo en el camino me contaba como eran los países Americanos que visito, la gente, la comida, que por cierto a mi me parece muy extraña y pues entre tanta charla (que raro) llegamos a la mansión.

"Kai eh estado pensando en que…" al abrir la puerta principal, el desastre se mostró ante nuestros rostros

Para resumidas cuentas, la mayor parte de las cortinas ya no existían o estaba echas tirones de tela, el tapizado de la paredes estaba desprendido, los muebles estaban hechos trizas, y ni que decir de los pobres sirvientes, estaban algunos escondidos en la cocina y otros entre los salones.

"Que rayos sucedió aquí!" pregunto mi abuelo con desesperación , donde estarán Bryan y Yuriy?...Yuriy…rei!!

"REI!! Rei ven aquí gatito!" lo llame, Kami espero que este bien

Luego de llamarlo unas cuantas veces mas, Rei salio de debajo de una de las mesas, en sus manos o mas bien en sus uñas llevaba tiras de ropa, saben esas tiras se parecen a la ropa de Yuriy! O.o

"Gato malcriado vuelve aquí!" ese fue Yuriy, que ahora sale por una puerta con la camisa toda rasgada

"miau ó.ò" emitió Rei asustado

"Ivanov! Que rayos te sucedió y que le sucedió a este lugar!" grito mi abuelo colérico

"pues…si sabe que los gatos necesitan afilar sus garras, pues Rei encontró muchos lugares donde afilarlas contando muebles, paredes, nuestra ropa…" dice seria mente el pelirrojo

"PAAAATRIICK!!"

Inmediatamente junto a mi abuelo estaban Patrick y tres guardaespaldas, tomaron a rei por sus brazos pero a el eso no le pareció buena idea por lo que ágilmente mordió a ambos hombres y apenas quedo libre corrió escaleras arriba y luego se escucho un portazo ( no me pregunten como la abrió). Ya pasaron 3 días desde eso y pues cada vez que alguien trata de entrar a ese cuarto es mordido, eso ah mantenido alejado a Yura y pues yo debo ir por una venda para mi mano, realmente los colmillos de Rei son afilados!

FLASHBACK I END

Ya pues como a la semana Rei salio de su habitación y ya a mi abuelo se le paso el rencor y lo trata bien de nuevo, de vez en cuando rei se queda con el en el estudio para hacerle compañía, mi abuelo dice que le tranquiliza su presencia y que su ronroneo al acariciarlo es relajante, deberé averiguar si es cierto.

Otro interesante acontecimiento fue la pequeña invasión que sufrió la mansión…

FLASHBACK II

"Miau! Miau! Miau!" maullaba rei muy inquieto y observaba la puerta que dirigía al jardín

"que tanto husmeas ahí, komodo neko?" pregunta mi abuelo al pasar cerca del lugar y ver a Rei armando aquel alboroto

KAI'S POV END

…………...En el comedor……………

Bryan y Yuriy estaban desayunando tranquilamente, el pelirrojo estaba comiendo una tostada con algo de desconfianza y bryan estaba tomando su jugo de naranja ya que al abuelo le había parecido buena idea mostrarles a los muchachos como era la comida americana por lo que contrato un chef estadounidense para que preparara la comida, lo primero era, un desayuno continental americano tradicional: huevos revueltos, hot cakes, tostadas, con mantequilla o mermelada y jugo de naranja.

"para ser pan crujiente esto sabe bien, ahora bryan prueba la cosa esponjadita" (léase: hot cake) dijo yura al terminar la tostada

"a ver…" prueba el hot cake que tiene miel encima "no esta mal...aunque esta muy dulce"

"déjame probar…" pero antes de que Yuriy pueda cortar un trozo de su desayuno, ve pasar algo pequeño cerca de la mesa y por puro acto reflejo le ah lanzado el tenedor a lo que resulto ser…un ratón, atrapándolo por la cola.

"Un ratón? Creí que esta mansión era más higiénica!" dice el dueño de falbort al ver al animal que trataba de escapar

Justo en ese momento Kai iba entrando a la cocina y encontró a sus compatriotas observando entretenidos una esquina de la habitación. Antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar 'Que rayos le encuentran de interesante al piso' se escucho un alarido de terror acercándose.

"AUXILIO, SOCORRO!! NOS INVADEN!!"

Y aunque usted no lo crea ese ah sido el gran señor Voltaire, que paso a la velocidad del rayo junto a su nieto y los rusos curiosos siendo perseguido por una estampida de ratones de todos tamaños. Un muy feliz neko iba detrás de la estampida de ratones tratando de atrapar los más cercanos entre sus garras.

A continuación podemos observar queridos lectores la siguiente escena: Yuriy y Bryan están uno con una escoba y el otro con una red, golpeando y atrapando ratones en su respectivo orden; a Voltaire lo podemos hallar sobre una de las mesas de la sala, aterrado mirando las olas de ratones que pasan bajo su plataforma "segura"; Brooklyn esta de lo lindo sentado en una esquina de la sala jugando con unos cuantos ratones; y el pequeño neko simplemente está felizmente atrapando todos los ratones que puede, por supuesto con un muy preocupado Kai detrás suyo para evitar que el minino pueda ingerir algo que le haga daño.

"Kai por el amor de Dios has algo!!" le grito su abuelo a Kai haciendo que se distrajera de su neko

"que quieres que haga! Esto es un caos!" y sin mas que decir volvió a la búsqueda de su gatito

"Rei! Rei! Gatito donde estas?" después de un rato de búsqueda lo encontró en un pasillo entretenido con algo en el suelo

"Rei!" lo llamó y cuando este volteó, Kai pudo ver que el oji ámbar tenía algo en la boca, algo que al parecer era un ratón ya que podía verse su colita fuera de la boca del gato.

"AAAAH!! Rei sácate eso de la boca!!" grito Kai corriendo hasta Rei y sacándole el roedor de la boca; luego de eso tomo al dueño del tigre por la cintura cargado y lo llevó rápidamente al baño mas cercano para lavarle la boca.

Ya después de algunas horas los de servicio animal lograron capturar a todas las ratas y desalojarlas de la mansión. El abuelo Voltaire, quien se había desmayado, estaba mas que agradecido por su ayuda así que les dio una recompensa a los de S.A.; Kai gasto casi toda la crema dental del baño en lavar la boquita del neko que no le quedaron ganas de repetir la experiencia en lo que le quedara de vida gatuna.

FLASHBACK II END

KAI'S POV

Esa si que fue una experiencia extraña, la verdad espero nunca volver a tratar con ratas ni ratones. Lo ultimo que ah sucedido en la mansión ah sido lo mas angustiante, Rei esta perdido en la ciudad. Un inepto de los sirvientes al parecer dejó las rejas de la mansión abiertas después de que el auto de mi abuelo saliera y pues Rei andaba por los jardines y al ver esa oportunidad de explorar, decidió aprovecharla. Ahora nos encontramos todos buscando al neko por las calles de la ciudad, hemos puesto anuncios en periódicos y revistas. Me preocupa tanto esto, en las calles de Japón cualquier cosa le puede pasar a Rei y más si cree ser un gatito y va caminando por ahí en cuatro patas.

··························································IMPORTANTE·························································

Han surgido una serie de criticas hacia este fic que quiero aclaran…

En primera instancia esta la ortografía, yo aclaro muy bien en la parte superior de cada capitulo el que **NO** me hago responsable de ella, ni de tildes, ni de comas, ni de nada entendido.

En segunda, sobre los gestos me parece ofensivo que critiquen un fic el cual tiene una carita cada 8 o 9 párrafos en algunos casos. Tercero, no estoy muy segura pero el que los personajes sean "ofendidos" en la mente de otro personaje, para mi no es una ofensa, es mas ni que le dijera algún insulto fuerte o desagradable.

En cuanto a la personalidad que Kai déjenme decirles que no ha cambiado en nada, con las demás personas el sigue siendo frío, serio, maduro y callado, con el único que cambia es con Rei y vemos que es por que lo adora demasiado y lo llena de aquellos sentimientos que no conocía, así que ya con todo aclarado solo resta decir…

No oh preocupéis que el capitulo que sigue ya esta comenzado y nunca voy a abandonar este fic hasta terminarlo! Ya que se y estoy más que segura de que hay personas que siguen este fic y me apoyan para seguirlo hasta el fin, y yo escribo por que me gusta, y por esas personas que tienen fe en mi.

Una ultima cosa, no quiero que tomen a mal esta contestación no lo hago con rabia ni mucho menos, solo trato de ser clara en esos puntos, por favor no lo tomen en forma de ofensa o agresión que sinceramente no lo son. Y por favor la próxima vez que quieran criticar un fic o alguna cosa o demás, primero verifiquen que lo que predican lo cumplan y segundo, traten de no ofender a la persona que crea lo que critican, den criticas constructivas, consejos. No les bajen las esperanzas a aquellas personas que merecen una oportunidad para demostrar lo que pueden hacer.

Espero verlos en el siguiente capitulo…byye


	6. Perdido en la ciudad

**AL CUIDADO DE UN NEKO**

**NOTA DE CAPITULO: **Chicas por fin habla el neko!!! Este capi no lo pensé muy gracioso por que debe desarrollar la trama del neko perdido. En este capítulo presentaré a un OC que hará las veces del villano de esta historia, fue especialmente creado para ser odiado por los fans de Rei y pues, el nombre y la personalidad fueron ideas de Hatsuharu_black, una gran fan, una gran amiga y ayudante a quien le agradezco su ayuda.

Otra cosita eh adoptado una regla para las actualizaciones y es que debo recibir **7** reviews o más antes de una nueva actualización y esa regla se aplica a todos mis fics, así que si quieren que actualice y ven que hace falta un review no duden en dejarme uno, después de todo no les cuesta nada dejar ssu opinión.

AL FIC:

**·························································································································································································································································**

6 "Perdido en la ciudad"

Me siento muy solo, las calles de la ciudad son muy bulliciosas y el humo de los autos maltrata mi naricita, no eh pasado cerca de los carros por que me asustan así que ahora paseo por los callejones. En algunos de ellos encuentro vagabundos que me miran extraño, cuando ya estoy lejos aun puedo sentir sus miradas en mí, ¿que será lo que tanto me ven? ¿Que nunca habían visto un gato negro de ojos dorados? En fin, sigo mi recorrido por las calles bajas, hay basura por todas partes y ratas corren por doquier, quisiera perseguirlas pero debo encontrar una forma de orientarme por que la verdad no tengo idea de donde estoy, además quiero volver a casa con Kai, Yuriy y Brooklyn, miau.

Sigiloso como cualquier felino, me desplazo por un pasaje extraño, escucho un ruido muy fuerte cerca de mi, ¿¡y que tal si es un perro!? Y me quiere morder, ¡que voy a hacer!, me volteo a ver el origen del estruendo y para mi alivio es solo un viejo Ruso azul estirándose en un bote de basura, tiene varias cicatrices en el cuerpo y rostro debe ser un veterano de batalla.

"Oye cachorro humano ¿Qué haces en estas calles, acaso estás perdido? ¿Dónde están tus humanos?" me pregunta el viejo Ruso, ¿por qué me dice humano? Yo soy un gato hecho y derecho.

"A quién llamas humano viejo Ruso, yo soy un gato" le gruño mostrando mis colmillos

"La verdad es que para ser humano si que pareces uno de los nuestros, colmillos, garras, orejas en punta, ojos y pupilas felinas, además andas en cuatro patas, mmm… oye pequeño ven conmigo" gruño no me gusta que me llame pequeño; lo veo alejarse y decido hacerle caso, no me puede pasar nada supongo.

Llegamos a un emm…es como si fuera el centro de reunión de todos los felinos del barrio, veo algunos Persas, otros Siameses, escondido en una esquina veo a un Rex cobrizo, y varios American curl todos me miran con curiosidad.

"Muchachos ¡muchachos! ¡Esténse quietos un momento!" les ordena el viejo Ruso y apenas la orden fue dada, todos los gatos la acataron de inmediato.

"Oye viejo Kyat ¿Por qué trajiste a un cachorro de hombre?" preguntó el Rex cobrizo

"De eso les quiero hablar Rein, este cachorro es la clara prueba de que entre los hombre y los gatos hay una unión establecida, solo mírenlo es prácticamente un minino en el cuerpo de un humano, piensa como nosotros, cree ser uno de nosotros, me parece lo correcto acogerlo como uno de nuestra raza" dijo con sabiduría el veterano

"¿Estás seguro de eso Kyat? No puedo negar que piensa y se ve como nosotros pero ¿Podrá cazar y todo lo demás?" preguntó serio un Persa café que tiene una cicatriz en el ojo derecho.

"Mmm… eso tendremos que averiguarlo, oye cachorro te pondré esta prueba, tráenos 3 ratones y probaras que tan buen cazador eres, Pourt como tu fuiste el que preguntó tu lo vigilarás, asegúrate de que vuelva a salvo"

Luego de eso me encaminé en búsqueda de mis presas, a mi nadie me dice poco gato y voy a demostrarles lo excelente cazador que soy.

·························································································································································································································································

En la mansión Hiwatari encontramos a un joven heredero encerrado en su habitación, acostado en su cama boca arriba admirando el techo pero con la mirada perdida, tiene entre sus manos una foto de él y Rei, juntos los dos y solamente los dos; es una foto de cuando ellos eran dúo para el segundo torneo en el que participaron. En verdad estaba preocupado por el joven chino, muchas cosas le podían pasar siendo tan…inocente como lo era en el estado en el que se encontraba, además de que estaría solo y desamparado, sin protección ni techo; un hondo suspiro escapó de sus labios luego de pensar en aquellas cosas, él tenia la esperanza puesta en que lo encontrarían pronto y sin importar lo que le dijera su abuelo, le confesaría que estaba enamorado de Rei apenas estuviera sano y salvo con ellos.

No mucho mejor que él se encontraban sus rusos compatriotas pelirrojo y peligris que se hallaban jugando un partido de ajedrez al que ninguno le tomaba importancia, solo movían las fichas por tener algo que hacer ya que sus mentes estaban perdidas en lo que podría estar pasando su pequeño neko en aquellos instantes. El ojiazul miró desalentado su propia camiseta, era una de las pocas que Rei no había destrozado, ya que solía dormir o jugar con ella, es más siempre que podía la sacaba del armario del ruso. Su compañero lo miraba con tristeza, el sabia cuanto quería Yuriy a Rei, aunque solo pareciera que este estuviera encaprichado con el chino desde que fue hipnotizado, en realidad sentía un cariño especial por este y eso era un gran avance, el recuperar sus sentimientos después de todo aquello que pasaron en la Abadía.

Por otro lado vemos a un chico pelinaranja recostado en un cerezo, los pequeños animales a sus alrededor lo miran con algo de temor escondidos tras los arbustos y es que alrededor del joven puede sentirse un aura intranquila y desesperada; y es que así se sentía Brooklyn, el no saber que hacer en una situación como esa lo alteraba, no sabía si debía esperar o si debía buscar por si solo una solución; la desesperación lo estaba agobiando hasta el punto en que no sabía si sería capaz de controlar sus emociones frente a una nueva mala noticia.

·························································································································································································································································

"¡Bien hecho cachorro! Trajiste las ratas, lo ves Pourt, es uno de nosotros" Dijo feliz Kyat al ver mis presas

"Si lo se, lo vi cazar y no es nada malo, excepto por el pequeño tropiezo que dio en el callejón de la plaza" Si pues es que tropecé con unos cuantos materiales de construcción mientras perseguía al segundo ratón.

"Y dinos cachorro ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" me preguntó uno de los más jóvenes

"Me llamo Rei" dije con orgullo

"¿Y tus humanos donde están? No creo que seas un callejero" dijo Rein

"Pues… la verdad es que me perdí y no se como volver con mis humanos, se que deben estar muy preocupados por mi, en especial los 3 chicos que siempre están conmigo" digo agachando la cabeza y mirando al suelo, extraño a los chicos, en especial a Kai.

"Mmm… ¡Ya se! Te ayudaremos a encontrar el camino a tu casa, pero ya no será hoy, se esta haciendo de noche y el frío está aumentando"

Esa noche dormí junto con todos los demás gatos, dándonos calor mutuamente en una pequeña chocita abandonada. Tuve un sueño extraño, en el, yo caminaba en dos piernas y hablaba la lengua de los humanos y estaban Kai y el niño rubio que me cuidaba antes junto a uno de pelo azul que nada más he visto una vez en mi vida y estábamos jugando un juego extraño con unas maquinitas que giraban, definitivamente fue un sueño muy raro.

Han pasado 3 días desde que me ayudan a regresar a casa, al parecer me alejé demasiado de ella, pero creo reconocer el camino y se que pronto llegaré con mis queridos chicos, estoy tan ansioso de verlos. Hemos estado caminando por un barrio con casi nadie en el, por lo que nos es fácil transitar por los callejones. Cuando iba a pasar una barda que dividía el pasaje, pude escuchar el fuerte ladrido de un perro grande acercándose, traté de pasar rápido pero un fuerte tirón me devolvió al callejón anterior; ahí fue cuando entendí mi mala suerte, eran nada menos que dos enormes Dobermans que me miraban con ganas de comerme y los otros gatos estaban muy atemorizados como para ayudarme.

"Mira nada más Bezoto, lo que me he encontrado" dijo el más grande que tiene un collar rojo

"Jeje Rosco, es prácticamente un gato" dijo el otro con collar azul, mirándome fijamente mientras se acercaba a mi "Me gustan los gatos…en especial comérmelos" por Kami este es mi fin.

Cuando el tal Bezoto se me lanzó encima para morderme, logré aruñarle el hocico con todas mis fuerzas dejándole las marcas de mis garras en ellas; aunque tal vez eso no fue buena idea después de todo, ya que provocó que el otro se me tirara encima también. Puedo defenderme un poco, pero no evitar las fuertes mordidas que me dan; de repente el sonido de una bocina hace que se detengan y es cuando me doy cuenta que un lujoso auto negro está estacionado frente al callejón, espero que con eso me dejen en paz. Ahora tumbado en el frío cemento con algunas heridas en mi cuerpo y un cansancio que no me permite mantener los ojos un momento más abiertos noto como alguien se bajó de auto, es un chico mayor que Kai por lo que veo, me mira fijamente y lo último que alcanzo a ver antes de dejarme llevar por la inconsciencia es su siniestra sonrisa.

·························································································································································································································································

Abro lentamente mis ojos, no sé donde estoy, lo que sí puedo ver es que ya no estoy en las calles. Frente a mí se encuentra ese chico que vi antes de caer inconsciente está sentado en un amplio sofá leyendo el periódico, alcanzo a notar lo que dice la primera plana del diario y me sorprendo, hay una foto mía en grande y dice: _Se busca, cualquier información comunicarse a la mansión Hiwatari inmediatamente, el que comunique el paradero de este joven recibirá una suma de dinero considerable por parte del magnate empresario Voltaire Hiwatari. _Es increíble, deben estar muy preocupados por mí.

"Veo que ya despertaste" dice aquel chico "De seguro los Hiwatari deben estar muy preocupados por ti, su pequeña mascota" de seguro este chico llamara a Kai y podre volver a casa, las cosas están mejorando.

"Miau miau" demuestro que estoy de acuerdo con él y trato de acercarme pero en ese momento noto algo, estoy amarrado con un collar morado a una de las paredes de la habitación.

"No no no gatito, tú no te iras de aquí tan rápidamente, tus amos deben estar sufriendo que no estés, y créeme los haré sufrir aun más" luego sonríe de esa manera tan espantosa otra vez antes de tomar el teléfono en sus manos, esto me está asustando.

·························································································································································································································································

En la mansión Hiwatari el teléfono no dejaba de repicar una y otra vez, Kai, que se encontraba en la sala con la mirada perdida aun, fue quien lo respondió, casi sin ganas de hablar…

"Mansión Hiwatari, ¿con quien desea comunicarse?" dijo el heredero con voz apagada.

"Disculpe me preguntaba si hablo con el joven Kai Hiwatari, sino es así, ¿me podría comunicar con él, por favor?" dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

"Él es quien habla, ¿Quién es usted y por qué desea hablar conmigo?" pregunta rápidamente el joven bicolor.

"Oh pero que modales los míos, soy Luther Weimeister, Dime algo Kai ¿te gustan los animales? ¿Los gatos quizás?" respondió la siniestra voz.

"¿A qué se refiere? Explíquese con claridad" exigió el oji-rojo, no le agrada nada que esa persona hablara así con él, ni mucho menos al tema al que estaban llegando.

"Que impaciente, tal como tu abuelo, es que querido Kai, justo en este instante tengo en mi poder a un precioso ejemplar, en verdad es muy bello, con piel canela suave y tersa, cabellos negros como la noche y unos ojos tan dorados como el mismísimo oro fundido" Kai supo inmediatamente que se refería a Rei "¿Me pregunto, Kai qué harías si este hermoso minino saliera lastimado?"

"No te atrevas a tocarle ni un solo cabello, te quedó claro" amenazó el dueño de Dranzer.

"Hablando de eso, tiene hermosos cabellos, tan suaves y sedosos que se deslizan entre mis dedos, Ups creo que ya estoy tocando más de un cabello" Kai no cabía en su furia solo imaginar a aquel hombre manoseando a su indefenso gatito lo llenaba de ira, pero a través de la línea logro escuchar un quejido, uno que él conocía bien, era aquel que se da cuando algo o alguien te muerde; ese era su neko, que había mordido a aquel hombre apenas tuvo la oportunidad.

"Maldito mocoso, ya verás" expresó aquel hombre y luego Kai pudo escuchar el sonido de un golpe seco, como el de un manotazo y fue ahí que empezó a preocuparse por el bienestar de Rei.

"¡Que le hiciste desgraciado!" vociferó Kai al teléfono

"Kai a tu gato le hacen falta modales, tal vez deba entrenarlo un poco, si no aprende por la buenas, aprenderá por las malas" Y después de esto la conversación acabo al cortarse la línea del otro lado.

Kai quedó mirando fijamente el teléfono en su mano; Yuriy, Brooklyn, Bryan y Voltaire que llegaron al escuchar a Kai discutir por teléfono estaba expectantes por saber que estaba pasando, claro que, ya se daban alguna idea.

"Kai dinos, ¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería?" pregunto Yuriy pero Kai seguía en shock

"¡Por Dios Kai contesta!" dijo el mayor Hiwatari y dueño de la mansión

"Ese hombre…es hombre tiene a Rei y…le ah hecho daño" dijo el fénix en un susurro

Los presentes alcanzaron a escuchar lo dicho por el heredero, pero ninguno de ellos lo quería aceptar, no, no podían concebir siquiera el hecho de que existiera un hombre tan ruin y malvado que pudiera perjudicar a tan preciosa criatura como lo era Rei; ya todo esto cual sería su razón para realizar tal acto, no ganaría nada con maltratar a un chico que se creía gato, pero ahí es donde todos se equivocaban, Luther Weimeister si tenía un motivo y era un odio infinito profesado en contra de todo aquel que se apellidara Hiwatari y que forma más fácil de hacer sufrir a tu enemigo sino atacándole donde más sufra, en su punto débil y en el caso de un Hiwatari, atacando a quienes más quieren.

"Nieto dime quien tiene al joven Rei" preguntó Voltaire preocupado por la situación

"Lo tiene…Luther Weimeister" fue lo único pronunciado por Kai


	7. Tregua el rescate

**AL CUIDADO DE UN NEKO**

**NOTA DE CAPITULO: **¡Gomen!!!!! A todas y todos mis lectores, no tengo palabras para pedir esta disculpa, lo siento muchísimo, pero no eh podido hacer nada durante lo que llevamos de este año, entre clases y trabajos… no me queda tiempo para escribir, sumado a eso, el 21 de Mayo fueron mis 15 años y desde hace algunos meses todos los fines de semana estuve en ensayos de mi corte con los que 0 tiempo tuve para escribir. Creo que hasta se preocuparon por mi salud ya que no actualizaba y en verdad gracias por preocuparse, es solo que este es un año difícil, en verdad traten de entenderme, solo cuento con un mínimo tiempo para hacer esto.

AL FIC:

**·············································································································································**

7 "Tregua…el rescate"

Tengo frío, todo ésta oscuro en ésta habitación, estoy solo y extraño muchísimo a mis chicos; extraño a Brooklyn, que siempre me acariciaba tras las orejas mientras veíamos el atardecer, me compraba cosas bonitas para jugar y siempre me sonreía. Bryan siempre detenía las peleas que tanto molestan mis orejitas y evitaba que Yuriy me asfixiara…Yuriy, me gusta estar con él, aunque a veces me sofoca mucho con sus súper abrazos, sus camisas son muy cálidas, por eso solía robarlas para dormir con ellas o simplemente jugar un rato y Kai, es al que más extraño, la forma en que me cuida, como siempre está para mi, jeje hasta es gracioso ver sus expresiones aunque trate de esconderlas.

Cierro los ojos tratando de imaginar que estoy en casa, junto a mis muchachos y junto a muchos cojines blanditos y calientes; así pronto me vence el sueño.

·············································································································································

"Abuelo dinos… ¿Quién es Luther Weimenster?" Preguntó inquieto Kai.

"Pues, es el hijo de un antiguo socio y amigo mío" suspira "Ex-socio, Lyonel, fue un muy respetado cirujano de nuestra época, su familia siempre fue conocida por su fama de médicos de gran prestigio, influyentes y poderosos además. Un día me enteré de que mi querido amigo estaba haciendo operaciones ilegales, ya saben, a menores sin autorización y esas cosas; muy a mi pesar delate a Lyonel ante las autoridades, debido a eso, su dinero y reputación se fueron entre sus manos como agua corriente. Luego llego a mis oídos la noticia de que su hija se había suicidado, meses después de vivir en los barrios más bajos de Rusia y nunca volví a saber de él".

"¿Y por qué su hijo querría hacerle daño a los Hiwatari?" cuestionó el lobo.

"No lo sé, tal vez…me tenga rencor por delatar a su padre" respondió el magnate angustiado al notar que era su culpa.

"Tanto así como para hacerle daño a una bella criatura como mi gatito" dijo si pensar el inglés provocando que el dueño de Dranzer, descontrolado por la situación, lo agarrara firmemente de la solapa de su camisa preparado para golpearlo.

"Que te quede claro, Rei no es propiedad de nadie cabeza de naranja" soltó ácidamente el oji-rojo.

"Deberías calmarte gallito de pelea, todos tenemos el mismo ideal y ese es rescatar a Rei de las manos de ese rufián, luego decidiremos quien se queda con el gatito" con eso Brooklyn dio por terminada la pelea y se soltó del agarre del ruso.

"Aunque detesto tener que admitirlo, el chico tiene un punto a su favor Kai, lo más importante ahora es salvar a Rei" habló Yuriy mostrando su faceta más seria desde que llegó a la mansión.

"De acuerdo, por ahora estamos en tregua Masefield, pero una vez que Rei esté seguro, no te lo dejare nada fácil"

Cada uno fue a su habitación pensando en las noticias que acaban de recibir y lo que podría pasar de ahora en más con el chico que todos, de alguna forma, querían.

·············································································································································

"Arriba perezoso" siento como alguien me mueve bruscamente por lo que poco a poco abro mis doradas orbes y encuentro a ese hombre delgado y piel pálida mirándome fijamente con sus ojos grises de lobo.

"¿Mya?" aun estoy algo atontado por el sueño.

"Vaya, en verdad sí que eres lindo, los Hiwatari no merecen tener algo tan bonito" acerca su rostro al mío, pero yo me alejo rápidamente.

"¿Sabes algo? Ya sé que voy a hacer contigo, seguramente que tus amados dueños vendrán a tu rescate y cuando lo hagan se llevaran una gran sorpresa, eso se ganan por destruir a mi familia" le miré sin entender, a que se refiere con que destruyeron a su familia.

"¿No lo entiendes verdad?, esos a los que tanto quieres no son más que alimañas traicioneras" a mi mente llega un recuerdo, como mi sueño en donde Kai se aleja dándonos la espalda.

"Ese anciano Voltaire denunció a mi padre de operaciones ilegales, si claro como si el mismo no hiciera cosas peores" ahora Voltaire ríe sarcásticamente al ver a su plan de dominar el mundo cumpliéndose…esto es extraño, ¿Qué son estas imágenes en mi cabeza?

"Pronto no tuvimos dinero ni para comer, lo habíamos perdido todo a causa del gran escándalo y a mi hermanita y a yo nos vimos obligados a rebuscar en las calles, éramos solo unos chicos" Una aldea, pequeña, en medio de las montañas, hay muchos niños jugando y entrenando.

"Mi hermanita no lo soporto, antes de sus 16 años se suicido a causa de la desesperación de no tener nada, lo único que tengo de ella es este listón" Toma suavemente el listón blanco que amarra su negro cabello, que sobrepasa un poco sus hombros "Mi padre, empezó a beber, ya ni siquiera me reconocía de lo borracho que siempre estaba y ¿de quién es la culpa de mi miseria? Pues claro que de ese bastardo Hiwatari y su familia; luego de algunos cuantos tratos de dudosa legalidad pues fue fácil recuperarme económicamente" Salgo de mi trance y veo como nuevamente se acerca y me toma del rostro "Es por eso gatito, que tu vas a sufrir y así ellos también sentirán lo que yo"

No muy lejos se escuchan ladridos bastante fuertes, y pisadas que se acercan, a la sala entran esos dos Dobermans de la otra noche, ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

"¡Ah! Rosco, Bezoto veo que ya llegaron de su paseo" Se da la vuelta para saludar a los dos perros "Ven al gatito, jueguen con él, solo…no lo maten aun" luego de eso sale de la habitación.

"Je je je, hola gato" ríe mostrando los colmillos Rosco

"Me voy a divertir mucho cobrándote lo que me hiciste bola de pelos" Bezoto se me acerca lentamente y aun puedo ver las marcas que le deje en su hocico.

"Je je chicos, no tenemos que llegar a tanto, saben podríamos llevarnos bien o tal vez llegar a un acuerdo…" Pregunto nervioso pegándome cada vez más a la pared.

"No contaría con eso missi-fu" Gruñe Rosco mostrando sus blancos caninos.

"No me coman… ¿Si?" Digo uniendo mis patas delanteras rogando con ojos de gatito abandonado bajo la lluvia, aunque dudo que esto me salve.

·············································································································································

Luego de averiguar algunas cosas, como la dirección de la mansión de aquel truhán, y ponerse en marcha, los chicos decidían su plan de acción.

"El plan es este, entramos a su mansión, nos llevamos a Rei y huimos, ¿les parece?" Dice Bryan al grupo de chicos que se dirigían a la mansión Weimenster.

"Eres muy simple Kusnetsov, ¿Qué acaso tu cerebro no da para más que eso?" dijo despectivamente el heredero.

"En cierto modo, los planes elaborados resultan fácilmente estropeados, así que no es tan malo un plan simple" apoyo el oji-verde al ruso peli-gris.

"Si, pero ¿y los guardias? ¿Qué haremos contra ellos?" agrego el dueño de Wolborg.

"Hay que hallar la forma de infiltrarnos en la mansión sin ser vistos, podemos buscar una puerta trasera" Aporto el joven inglés.

"No creo que se nos de tan fácil, no van a estar con un aviso que diga 'para una infiltración segura entre por esta puerta' eso lo haría Tyson" El bicolor empezaba a impacientarse.

·············································································································································

"Dime una cosa gatito, ¿sabes lo que es estar solo y desamparado en medio de un mundo hostil en donde nadie te quiere?" pregunto el doberman de collar azul mientras empujaba al pobre minino.

"No lo sé" decía suavemente este.

"En un mundo como ese sobrevive el más fuerte, los débiles se quedan atrás y no sirven sino para ser comida del vencedor" Respondió Rosco jalando de la camisa del chino.

"Aquí nosotros somos los ganadores y tu nuestro juguete" Luego de esas palabras ambos perros muerden al pobre chico que solo deja escapar un desgarrador grito de dolor.

·············································································································································

Al escuchar el estruendoso alarido los cuatro jóvenes se abalanzaron sin pensarlo a las puertas del recinto, siendo recibidos por algunos guardias que entre todos se las arreglaron para vencer.

"No se suponía que debíamos pasar inadvertidos, ¿Qué paso con el elemento sorpresa y todas esas boberías de las que discutían?" Se quejo el peligris

"¡Cállate y sigue caminando Kusnetsov!" gritó furioso Kai.

"Yo solo decía, ya ves que en estos tiempos ya no se puede ni dar una opinión"

Buscaron por varias habitaciones, la inmensa mansión contaba con varias plazas y todas iguales, cual laberinto del mino tauro los chicos se sentían cada vez más desesperados y perdidos en medio de tantos cuartos; después de unos cuantos minutos escucharon algunos ladridos cercanos e instintivamente se acercaron al recinto del que provenían, pero lo que encontraron al entrar les heló totalmente la sangre.

"¡Rei!" grito con sorpresa Yuriy

Justo al abrir las puertas, vieron caer el cuerpo del joven chino que al impactarse contra el suelo de la habitación, no produjo más que un golpe seco y único. Los dos Dobermans, que se encontraban a los costados del chico, gruñían ferozmente ante los indeseados intrusos, que horrorizados veía un poco de sangre manchar sus hocicos, sabían perfectamente a quien pertenecía ese líquido.


	8. Hospital y sentimientos

**AL CUIDADO DE UN NEKO**

**NOTA DE CAPITULO: **Bien este es el trabajo de mis vacaciones, que lamentablemente se me acabaron antes de llegar a la mitad del capítulo, creo que es algo meloso ya que estarán los sentimientos de todos por Rei y aja, espero que le guste y voy avisando que el fic está por llegar a su final, dos capis mas quedan y una sorpresita tendrán en el próximo cap.

AL FIC:

···················································································································································

8 "Hospital y sentimientos"

Todos en la sala vieron el cuerpo del chico impactar contra el suelo, lleno de mordidas que no dejaban de derramar aquel vital liquido rojo, que empapaba sus ropajes blancos ya casi totalmente rasgados. Los perros ladraban furiosos y amenazaban con lanzarse contra los chicos en cualquier instante, por lo que estos permanecían atentos ante cualquier movimiento.

"Vaya así que tu eres el famoso Kai" resonó una voz en la habitación, mas nadie podía ver al locutor.

"No te esfuerces en buscarme, me encuentro en una habitación secreta que nunca hallaras…sabes me da algo de pesar tu pobre gato, es una lástima que algo tan lindo tuviera que terminar de ese modo"

"¡No seas un cobarde, muéstrate Luther!" Grito furioso el ruso bicolor.

"¿Para qué? Si desde aquí puedo presenciar perfectamente todo el espectáculo, Rosco, Bezoto, ¡Ataquen!"

Los dos enormes y feroces canes se arrojaron sobre los muchachos, que los golpeaban como podían y esquivaban las mordidas, Bryan había sacado una navaja y con ella alejaba de sí a Rosco cuando escucho algo caer y fijó su mirada en Kai quien tenía al gigante Bezoto sobre él, Brooklyn y Yura trataban de quitar al perro, pero este tiraba a morder cada que alguna mano se acercaba. El oji-azul lanzó su pequeño cuchillo y este se clavó en el costado del can haciéndolo chillar de molestia y alejarse adolorido.

"Nunca creí que diría esto Kusnetsov, pero…te debo una" Dijo un el oji-violeta.

"Si lo que digas cerebro de pollo" Respondió burlón el otro.

"No se distraigan que falta el otro" advirtió Yuriy, Brooklyn estaba junto al cuerpo de Rei, revisándole las heridas.

El canino bicolor se lanzó contra el joven peli-naranja pero los otro tres lo sostuvieron y con todas sus fuerzas lograron encerrarlo en una habitación cercana, aún así lograban escucharse sus ladridos e intentos de tirar la puerta a empujones.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí y llevar pronto a Rei a un hospital, tiene muchas heridas que podrían infectarse si no se tratan" Informó el Inglés a los demás.

"Pero ¿Qué hacemos con el maldito de Luther?" Gruñó furioso el bicolor.

"La salud de Rei es más importante en estos momentos Kai" exclamó el pelirrojo.

"Si, tienes razón…vámonos de aquí" Bryan cargó al joven herido y se lo llevaron al hospital más cercano. ···················································································································································

No era nada fácil para ninguno de los chicos presentes en la sala, ver a aquel que querían tanto, acostado en una cama de hospital, lleno de vendas y cortadas. Los chicos pensaban cada uno en lo aliviados que estaban de haber podido rescatar a su pequeño amigo, pero al mismo tiempo se lamentaban el no haber llegado antes, y así haber evitado el sufrimiento del joven. Les había dicho el doctor, que no se preocuparan, que su amigo estaría bien…después de todo solo eran heridas menores, que se recuperaría pronto y que solo debían ser pacientes y esperar.

"De seguro…Rei nos odiara por no rescatarlo a tiempo" Pensó en voz alta el dueño de Wolborg.

"No digas eso Yuriy, el no nos odia" Trataba de animarlo su amigo peli-gris.

"No puedo estar tranquilo aquí, si Rei despierta…estaré en la azotea" Y con eso Brooklyn abandonó la sala. El único que permanecía en silencio era Kai, miraba fijamente la figura del gatito dormir.

"Ya Kai, no importa cuánto lo mires, no se va a despertar por que si" comentó Yura.

"Hmnp" fue lo único que recibió como respuesta. Una vibración en su bolsillo capto la atención del Hiwatari, salió de la habitación y contesto su móvil.

···················································································································································

"Si ¿Con quién hablo?" preguntó el chico al contestar.

"Kai, soy yo Max, te tengo una buena noticia y una mala noticia"

"Hmp…la buena primero"

"Pues hallamos algo que…podría traer a Rei a la normalidad" ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Podrían devolver a Rei a como era?

"¿Y la mala?"

"No es tan fácil como parece, veras lo que podría traerlo de vuelta, sería que tuviera una experiencia extremadamente fuerte que lo obligara a volver a su 'yo' humano"

"Gracias Max, por lo menos es algo" Luego de esto cortó la comunicación y se encamino de nuevo a la habitación.

···················································································································································

Él se sentía muy culpable por el estado del neko, hacía un tiempo había descifrado la clase de sentimientos que tenia hacia el pelinegro, lo amaba, era cierto, lo amaba lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que había quien lo merecía más que el. Sabía perfectamente que su querido amigo Kai se desvivía por Rei y estaba casi completamente seguro que era correspondido; cuando el chico volviera a la normalidad amaría tanto al dueño de Dranzer como este lo amaba y él estaría allí para apoyarlos.

Se acerco a la camilla y acaricio suavemente la mejilla del chico, sonrió para sí mismo al ver una pequeña reacción ante el gesto y luego se sentó junto a él, solo observándolo. Su orgullo de lobo no le permitía abandonar así, le decía que debía luchar más, pero ya había tomado una decisión.

···················································································································································

Kai volvió al cuarto y lo primero que notó fue a su pelirrojo compañero junto a la cama del chino, mirándolo, eso lo desconcertó un poco ya que desde que el último torneo de Beyblade había pasado no era muy común verlo tan serio. Se recostó a la pared más cercana y reflexionó sobre los hechos que habían influido en ellos desde el torneo.

"¿Crees que despierte pronto?" Preguntó el ojiazul

"No sabría que respon…" Comenzó el bicolor pero fue interrumpido por un maullido.

"Miaaa.. miau miau" El neko feliz despertaba y observaba a su alrededor, que ya no se encontraba en ese horrible lugar ni cerca de esos aterradores perros come gatos.

"Rei-chan qué bueno que te despertaste" Dijo calmado el pelirrojo, lo que sorprendió al dueño de Dranzer.

"Miau miaaaaa" Se levanto de la camilla a pesar de que le dolia el cuerpo, se alzo y lamió la mejilla de Yuriy, luego se acerco a Kai y repitió el gesto pero se quedo a su lado restregándose en el.

···················································································································································

Luego de unos cuantos días en el hospital, Rei pudo salir y volver a casa con sus queridos niños, el neko no podía estar más feliz, el día que llego a la mansión todos los sirvientes le dieron la más cálida bienvenida y hasta el mismo Voltaire celebro su retorno.

"Es un alivio tenerte de nuevo en casa joven gatito" dijo desordenando los cabellos del chino.

"¿Qué les parece una foto, para recordar este momento?" propuso Brooklyn.

Juntándose todos se alistaron para la foto pero entre Yuriy y Broo trataban de tener a Rei más cerca de ellos, lo jalaban de derecha a izquierda lo que irrito al pequeño neko, que con su flexible cuerpo se soltó de los brazos del pelirrojo y se aferró a Kai quien como buen chico no protestó.

"Buen gatito, Mi Rei" En la foto se veía claramente a Kai abrazando a Rei por la cintura y al segundo tan feliz que parecía estar ronroneando.


	9. Calor y regreso

**AL CUIDADO DE UN NEKO**

**NOTA DE CAPITULO: **Aquí está el capítulo que todas las lectoras han esperado desde 2007, este capítulo ACLARO fue escrito en conjunto con mi nee-san Invierno, ella colaboró Mucho dándome toda la base para el lemmon como regalo. Así que por eso va especialmente dedicado a ella y a sus fans! Espero que les guste, pero temo informarles que el fic ya casi llega a su fin, solo resta un capítulo.

AL FIC:

* * *

9 "Calor y regreso"

Algunos meses habían pasado desde el incidente del secuestro de Rei y ahora se encontraban en el mes de febrero, pero algo preocupaba a nuestro amado bicolor, el joven chino por alguna extraña razón había empezado a comportarse de una manera extraña.

Suspirando cansadamente, dejo al neko en la habitación que le pertenecía y enojado entro el a la suya, no sin antes cerrar con llave la puerta de al lado, y no era porque desconfiara del ojidorado, sino de aquellos que lo asechaban incluido y mayoritariamente Brooklyn. Cansado de todo eso se recostó en su cama, pensando en que era lo que le había pasado al pelinegro para que actuara de esa forma; si bien una cosa era que lo hubiesen hipnotizado para que actuara como gato, una muy distinta era la forma en la que estaba actuando. Simplemente no podía creerlo cuando lo vio restregándose de esa forma en Brooklyn y en Yuriy, lo peor era que estaba bastante sonrojado.

Con el jamás había actuado de esa forma, por lo que opto por agarrar al neko y encerrarlo en su habitación. La noche llego muy pronto y con ello cayó dormido de inmediato, es que ese día había sido especialmente extenuante, tanto trabajo. En sus sueño un chico gato volvía a la normalidad y el podía decirle cuanto le amaba en realidad y por su puesto Rei le correspondía, lastima que eso solo era un sueño. Del que fue despertado por un fuerte maullido.

Asustado se levanto de golpe, sin siquiera fijarse que solo llevaba bóxer. Si bien la noche era fría, el siendo ruso y habituado a solo dormir en ropa interior no iba a cambiar, despertándose por completo estuvo a punto de dirigirse a la puerta que horas antes había dejado cerrada, pero el nuevo maullido lo detuvo, esta vez era un maullido diferente…era uno verdadero. Un nuevo sonido le llamo la atención, esta vez un suave y casi imperceptible golpecito en su ventana.

Rápidamente se dirigió a su balcón y hay es donde pudo comprobar el motivo de tanto maullido. Era Rei, que seguramente se había fugado por la ventana abierta que había olvidado cerrar. Y no estaba solo, muchos gatos ajenos, seguramente del vecindario lo rondaban como si investigaran del proceder de tan grande gato y el chino solo se dedicaba a bañarse a lengüetazos la cara, importándole poco que los gatos ya fueran muchos y que lo estuvieran rodeando.

Kai se asusto al ver a tantos gatos, pero más aun al ver a su gatito sentado en una angosta marquesina de la mansión. Sin ponerse a pensar quiso saltar de su balcón a la marquesina cercana, pero era muy angosta y el tenia muy mal equilibrio. Pero sin duda se arriesgaría, no dejaría a Rei solo con tantos otros gatos que comenzaban a tallarse en su minino.

"Rei" Lo llamo suavemente Kai "ven aquí minino" extendió sus brazos al aire dejando en claro como era la forma que lo recibiría si el neko se dignaba en ir con él.

El dueño de Drigger no lo pensó ni dos segundos, cuando de un ágil brinco salto a cuanto felino tenia al lado y fue con el ojirojo, que al sentirlo tan cerca no tuvo opción más que abrazarlo y meterlo a su habitación. Rei sin duda lucia raro, y es que en cuanto entro comenzó a hacer piruetas.

Kai quedo pasmado al ver como el neko se contorsionaba en sutiles posiciones en el piso alfombrado de su habitación, y como si no fuera mucho aquello, el neko se acerco a el en cuatro patas y comenzó a tallarse en el.

"¿Rei qué pasa?" Pregunto Kai tratando de no parecer tan nerviosos con la cercanía del otro.

"Miau" Este dio un pequeño saltito alejándose del bicolor unos cuantos pasos y mirándolo.

"¿Qué?" Dijo el dueño de Dranzer tratándose de acercarse a lo que el neko contesto alejándose unos cuantos centímetros más de él.

"Miau" Parecía divertido el neko ojiambar al estar siendo perseguido por Kai. Hasta que llego a la meta final y de un salto se poso sobre su muida cama, dejándose caer directamente al colchón y restregándose en el, asiendo que por el movimiento su playera se alzara y se mostrara su terso y firme abdomen.

"…." Kai trago saliva al ver al neko recostado sobre su cama mirándolo con esos ojos llenos de brillo "vamos Rei, te llevare a tu habitación" se acerco a pasos lentos tratando de retener la imagen que se mostraba ante sus ojos.

"Rei, ven" Le llamo de nueva cuenta y se inclino tratando de agarrar su brazo, pero fue imposible ya que el otro quito la extremidad de su alcance y para sorpresa de ruso tomo una nueva pose, cuatro patas, pecho al piso y trasero en el aire.

"Miau" Kai no pudo más que dejar caer unas gotitas de sangre de su nariz al ver a su gatito en tal pose

"..Re…Rei, pero ¿qué haces?" Este no contesto y solo sacudía su pie, en busca de deshacerse del pantalón que traía puesto.

Kai se acerco al neko y casi golpeándose mentalmente por tal osadía, tomo el rostro ajeno y con un ligero movimiento capturo sus labios con los del ojiambar. Para su sorpresa el menor no tardo en abrir ligeramente los labios dejando escapar un ligero ronroneo que el mayor supo aprovechar para introducirse en esa húmeda y deliciosa cavidad, explorando y robándole todo el aire que en sus pulmones había, provocando que en segundos sus cuerpos hirvieran en una acalorada pasión.

El aire pronto se hizo infaltable y sus pulmones no pudieron más. El beso tuvo que ser roto.

"Será mejor que te lleve a tu habitación" Dijo el ruso sonrojado, pero de la nada sintió como el pelinegro saltaba y subiendo arriba de él, se sentaba sobre sus caderas.

"Miau" Decía mientras juntaba sus labios y volvía a besar de nueva cuenta los labios de Kai.

El susodicho por su parte no sabia ni que pasaba, solo sentía los exquisitos labios de su minino sobre los suyos y esa delirante sensación que comenzaba a aturdirlo, la razón era el bien formado trasero del más joven, que se encargaba de hacer movimientos sutiles en su entrepierna.

"Am…" El fénix dejo escapar un quedito al sentir tan firme trasero luchando por despertar su hombría…y lo estaba consiguiendo. Ya la sentía como comenzaba erguirse como si tuviese vida propia "espera Rei...no contigo así y no ahora" descendió sus manos hasta atrapar las caderas del tigre entre sus manos y fijarlas.

Sin duda era un lastima no poder llegar a mas con el chico dueño de todos sus mejores sueños. Y lo lamentaba aun mas cuando sus manos tocaron y sintieron lo firme del trasero del ojidorado, muchas veces había pensado como seria…como se sentiría y por primera vez lo podía comprobar.

Algo en su interior comenzaba a despertar, amenazando en robarle toda la razón

"¿Miau?" Pregunto confuso el minino y sin entender que asía mal, se inclino para besar de nueva cuenta a Kai quien tardo en responder al beso regalado.

"Esto no está bien, si tan solo me entendieras…" Respondió el beso y regalo más a lo largo del cuello del neko, el cual solo continuo con su labor en la cadera del ojirojo, despertando por completo algo en esa área.

El felino sonrió al sentir el duro y erecto miembro chocar contra su trasero y más aun al sentir las manos del chico ruso cooperando al quitarle el pantalón y la playera que llevaba encima.

Kai deslizo sus manos a través de la espalda de Rei llevándose fácilmente la playera que cubría su apetecible pecho. Con un movimiento rápido logro intercambiar lo papeles y recostó al neko boca arriba en la cama, quitándole con facilidad los pantalones que cubrían tan firme y bellas piernas. Trato de colocarse encima de su ahora amante, pero en cuanto lo intento sintió como las garras del minino se le enterraban en la piel de la espalda y lo arañaban. Retirándose de inmediato sintió como el pelinegro se alejaba de el y lo miraba receloso desde la otra esquina de la cama.

'_¿Pero que hice?_' Se pregunto internamente al ver el cambio en la actitud del chico.

Se acerco lentamente a la fierecita y con suaves besos comenzaron de nueva cuenta todo aquello, sin duda al neko le molestaba quedarse debajo de el…o quizás fuera que ¿le asustaba? . Con tranquilidad el fénix comenzó repartir besos a lo largo de aquella acanelada piel, asiendo que el gatito se recostara, mientras sus labios recorrían toda la suave piel. Sus manos se deslizaron prontamente a las caderas del joven quitando la única barrera que los separaba

Sus pieles se rozaron provocando que largos y profundo gemidos se escucharan de ambas bocas. Kai sonrió al ver al neko tomar fuertemente las mantas entre sus manos y hundirse en placer. Y esto solo era el principio. Con delirante lentitud condujo su mano asía la hombría descubierta del chino y tomándola comenzó a masajearla en friccionantes movimientos que de inmediato hicieron enloquecer al gatito que yacía entre sus manos.

Sus labios se volvieron a encontrar con la boca jadeante del menor. Besos que habían sido guardados durante toda su vida ahora eran repartidos por toda la virginal piel de aquel chico. El neko no soporto mucho y en un espasmo termino derramándose en las manos de Kai, el cual aprovechando el tibio liquido, condujo sus manos asía el anillo del más joven y aprovechando el descuido del ojiambar introdujo un primer dedo.

"¡Miauu!"

"Tranquilo Rei, ya casi" Dijo besando sus mejillas, mientras movía sus dedos en las profundidades de este.

Sus besos dejaron la boca y comenzaron a descender atrapando muy pronto entre sus labios, unos hermosos pezones que se erguían en lo alto. Muy pronto el dueño del tigre blanco estuvo listo de nueva cuenta. Su sonrojo había crecido hasta niveles inimaginables. Sus piernas temblorosas trataban de soportar y no apresar la mano que jugaba en sus adentros. Dócilmente separo las piernas un poco mas, dándole el suficiente espacio a ojirojo para subir encima de el.

Kai no lo pensó dos veces y acomodando su urgida necesidad en la entrada del minino, comenzó a invadirlo lentamente mientras besaba los hinchados labios del Kot, que solo pudo clavar las uñas en su blanquecina espalda, haciendo que las heridas anteriores sangraran levemente. Quejidos se escaparon de su boca mientras que con firmeza se aferraba con ambas piernas a la cadera del contrario. El mayor termino de entrar en una sola estocada.

"¡Miauuu!"

El interior del menor era tan cálido y estrecho, tan resbaladizo. Que tuvo que luchar para no terminar de una vez.

"Te amo tanto Rei" Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir ante la delirante sensación que comenzaba a sentir, tan avasalladora que costaba tanto trabajo el estar hay sin hacer nada, solo tratado que el chico se acoplara a el.

"¡Ah!" Escucho un gemidito cuando el se movió, sin duda proveniente de la boca de su neko. Pudo sentir como sus piernas le apresaban obligándolo a profundizar más en su ser.

Kai entendió la muda petición y tomando las caderas de su ahora koi en sus manos, dio una profunda embestida, que de inmediato provoco que el neko se estremeciera en placer y arqueara su espalda ante tan delirante sensación

El ruso comenzó con pausadas y profundas embestidas, viendo complaciente que el kot estaba disfrutando y en grande. Con mucha cautela y tratando de no alterar al tigre que tenia en la cama, tomo sus piernas y delicadamente las coloco sobre sus hombros. Por muy nuevo que le fuera en el asunto Rei al parecer pensaba cooperar ya que dócilmente se dejo hacer cuanto el bicolor le indico.

Pronto ambas piernas estaban en los hombros de Kai y sus caderas en lo alto proporcionaban una mejor entrada para este y claro con ello una mayor profundidad.

"¡Aaa!!" Excitado y lleno de placer, el menor no podía más que sujetarse a la cama al sentir el potente mimbro de su koi entrar en su oquedad de lleno y pegar un punto en especifico que lo estaba volviendo loco y eso lo demostraban sus ojos llenos de un brillo familiar.

"Am…Ka…am…"

Kai no se detuvo al escuchar los gritos de placer que daba su amante, que ahora eran música para sus oídos. Sus vista se volvía borrosa al momento que trataba de dar las más profundas embestidas sobre ese delgado cuerpo que bajo de el se retorcía del más puro placer que nunca antes hubiese sentido. Sus fuerzas iban disminuyendo y su piel bañada en sudor cubrían sus músculos que antes llenos de energía y poder ahora se tensaban mas a cada instante.

Y la entrada apretada de Rei no le ayudaba en nada, estaba por terminar, y los gritos y gemidos de su amado aumentaban, al parecer y para su mayor excitación no sería el único en hacerlo. De un momento a otro la entrada del neko lo aprisiono de tal forma que su miembro no pudo responder más que con una honda calida de su esencia, llenando por completo aquella cavidad.

Rei se arqueo de nueva cuanta y el más profundo gemido salió de su garganta, todo fue tan repentino, solo como una oleada del más exquisito placer lo embargo, una electrizante corriente le invadió por completo…y ese tibio líquido le lleno de golpe las entrañas. No pudo soportarlo más y dejo salir su tibia esencia. Tan solo pudo sentir como su ruso fénix se dejaba caer cansado y extenuado sobre su cuerpo, entrando con un ligero movimiento de nuevo a su ser, arrancando los últimos vestigios de orgasmo de su frágil cuerpo.

Sus agitadas respiraciones tardaron minutos en restablecerse y volver a la normalidad. Kai una vez recuperado, se levanto y tomando las caderas del tigre entre sus manos, salio lo más lento posible de adentro de su novio.

"Solo me hubiese gustado que el verdadero Rei lo hubiese sentido" Pronuncio tristemente el ruso al ver el cansado cuerpo del ojidorado junto al suyo, con sus mirada llena de brillo, estudiándolo lentamente.

"¿Quién dice que no lo hice? Pronuncio el menor con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Inclinándose un poco hacia el más que sorprendido ojirojo, le dio un leve beso que nada tenia que ver con los ardientes y desesperados besos que minutos antes se habían entregado.


	10. Al Fin

**AL CUIDADO DE UN NEKO**

**NOTA DE CAPITULO: **¡Final final! ¡No va más! Gente les traigo el ultimo capitulo! Eh pensado en mi fic "Corazón de ladrón" y la verdad no se q hacer con él. Tendré que pensarlo bien… ¿Quieren que lo siga? Bueno y les adelanto que…Haré un fic de Naruto, más específicamente un Uchihacest para aquellas interesadas. Lamento la demora tenía planeado publicar a finales de enero pero mi internet falleció y luego el cole y eso. Aunque supongo que muchas no quieren que acabe este fic ^^Û

Al Fic:

···························································································································································

10 "Al fin"

"¿Quién dice que no lo hice? Pronuncio el menor con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Inclinándose un poco hacia el más que sorprendido ojirojo, le dio un leve beso que nada tenía que ver con los ardientes y desesperados besos que minutos antes se habían entregado.

Al separarse Rei miro entretenido la cara del Hiwatari que no cabía en su asombro.

"¿Rei eres tú?" Aun anonadado pronunció el chico bicolor.

"Claro soy yo ¿Quién más podría ser, Lee?" Respondió sonriendo.

"Rei... ¿sabes lo que acabamos de hacer?" Preguntó inseguro el ruso.

"Pues acabamos de hacer el amor ¿no?" El chino parecía querer darle vueltas al asunto.

"Y… ¿no estás molesto conmigo?" Kai en verdad no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, frente a él se presentaba su neko en sus cinco sentidos sonriéndole como si nada fuera de lo normal hubiera sucedido.

"¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Yo te amo por lo que no me molesta" Dijo el ojidorado abrazándose a Kai.

"¿Me amas? Pero yo te vi con Yuriy y el cabeza de naranja…te veías muy…a gusto" Expreso mirando hacia otra dirección.

"¿De qué estás hablando Kai?" Lo miraba el gatito con confusión. Y lo único que el bicolor pudo hacer fue suspirar, Rei no se acordaba de lo que había hecho.

"Bueno eso no importa ya…mejor vamos a dormir" Juntos se acurrucaron en la cama con las blancas sabanas cubriéndoles del frío. El menor paso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del bicolor y se acurruco en su pecho, este solo sonrió antes de quedarse dormido.

······························································································································································

A la mañana siguiente, luego de cambiarse y aclarar muy bien lo que sentían el uno por el otro, salieron a dar las buenas nuevas a los residentes de la mansión, al primero que encontraron fue a Voltaire. El ojidorado se sintió algo intimidado una vez se acercaron a este por lo que se oculto un poco tras su ahora bicolor novio.

"Abuelo tengo una noticia, Rei…bueno…" Kai se detuvo al notar el actuar de su gatito.

"¿Qué le sucede nieto?" Tratando de descifrar que le pasaba al chico.

"Pues ya volvió a ser el Rei de antes"

"Esplendido, esto hay que celebrarlo, diré a la servidumbre que prepare una gran cena; dime Kai como lograste que…" Empezó a preguntar el mayor pero fue interrumpido por su nieto.

"Emm…no creo que sea prudente que te lo diga ahora abuelo" Dijo el ruso heredero sonrojado.

"Entiendo…empiezo a creer que es mejor que no lo sepa" Respondió el mayor para luego retirarse con dirección a la cocina, pero al pasar junto a los muchachos le dio a Rei una palmadita en la cabeza, con una diminuta sonrisa.

Luego de eso siguieron caminando la servidumbre los veía extrañado pues el joven chino no se comportaba de la manera habitual, a como lo hacía cuando llego a la mansión.

"Dime Kai-koi ¿hice algo malo?" pregunto el oji-dorado.

"Ehm…no neko no has hecho nada malo" respondió su novio mientras pensaba _'nada que recuerdes por lo menos'_

Ahora se acercaba el momento crucial, debían anunciarlo a los otros chicos.

"Gatito que bueno que estas aquí, ya te extrañaba" dijo Brooklyn acercándose con intensiones de abrazarlo.

"¿Brooklyn? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunto algo desconcertado el oriental.

Esto sorprendió a todos los presentes, los rusos que se encontraban entretenidos en un videojuego miraron inmediatamente y el primero en hablar fue el pelirrojo.

"Rei eres… ¿tú mismo? Pero… ¿desde cuándo?" Dijo desconcertado.

"¿Qué hacen todos aquí Kai-koi?" Preguntó confundido el chino, no hay que mencionar que esto sorprendió mucho más a los presentes.

"Es una larga histo…" pero no tuvo la oportunidad de responder porque de inmediato el joven Masefield lo tenía sostenido por la solapa de su camisa y a unos cuantos centímetros del piso, aceptémoslo Kai no se caracteriza mucho por su altura.

"Hiwatari bastardo ¿Qué le hiciste creer a mi neko?" preguntó Brooklyn dispuesto a golpear al heredero.

"¡Brooklyn tranquilízate!" le llamo Yuriy, mientras él y Bryan trataban de hacer que soltara a su amigo bicolor.

"¡Déjenme en paz! Dime Hiwatari, ¡dime que le hiciste!" el peli-naranja estaba furioso, no escuchaba razones.

Sin más ambos muchachos empezaron a pelear, mientras que uno intentaba asestar un golpe el otro lo bloqueaba, de verdad estaban muy parejos, ninguno quería perder, no, su orgullo no se los permitiría, ya se habían dado buenos golpes y portaban diversos moretones en los brazos y uno que otro en el rostro. Sus espectadores miraban atónitos la pelea hasta que por fin el más joven pudo reaccionar.

"No sé qué está pasando aquí, pero ¡dejen de pelear ahora mismo!" intervino el chino, por lo que de inmediato todos lo quedaron mirando.

"Rei ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas lo que ah pasado en los últimos días?" preguntó Bryan.

"Umm…no ¿Qué es lo que se supone que debo recordar? ¿¡Por qué es todo tan confuso!" el joven chino se agarro fuerte la cabeza un poco desesperado le dolía mucho pensar en eso que debía recordar.

"Rei tranquilo no te hagas daño así" hablo sabiamente el Inglés que se había alejado de Kai y su enojo había disminuido.

El joven chino miro a quien le había hablado y luego se acerco a él.

"Brooklyn dime ¿Qué está pasando?¿por qué peleas con Kai?" dijo mirándole con ojos preocupados.

"Hay Rei, la verdad es que peleamos por ti" Al terminar la frase los ojos del oriental se abrieron grandemente pero el oji-verde continuo "Veras Rei a mi me gustas mucho, yo…bueno, eso ya no importa porque veo que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo."

"Brooklyn yo…lo siento mucho pero tienes razón, no puedo corresponderte, si aun lo deseas podemos ser amigos" Comento un poco afligido el menor.

"Por supuesto pequeño…solo cúmpleme una cosa…" refirió con una sonrisa algo melancólica.

"Que es lo que…" El oji-dorado no pudo termina de preguntar pues el dueño de Zeus había capturado sus labios en un suave beso, no uno desesperado ni brusco solo una pequeña unión.

" ¡Masefield!" Grito furioso Kai.

Luego de un rato ya todos parecían más calmados, ambos jóvenes que participaron en la pelea sostenían bolsas de hielo en sus caras y los otros tres chicos conversaban amenamente, bueno más bien los dos rusos avergonzaban al menor contándole casi con pelos y señales las cosas embarazosas que había hecho en su estado gatuno. Algo apartados estaban Kai y Brooklyn.

"No me esperaba ver ese lado violento en ti Masefield" Se burlo el bicolor, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada amenazadora.

"Cállate Hiwatari, pero hablando en serio más te vale no hacerle daño al gatito, recuerda que tiene un amigo muy pero muy sobreprotector" Dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa triste, mirando al dueño del fénix.

"No te preocupes Masefield, Yo siempre estaré al cuidado de este neko"


End file.
